<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm So Out Of Touch With Everyone, And Everything's A Blur To Me by BisexualNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464987">I'm So Out Of Touch With Everyone, And Everything's A Blur To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd'>BisexualNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I've Got You Brother [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Memory Alteration, Multiverse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake is Robin, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A League mission to an alternative universe is about to cause a lot more trouble than they have thought it would.</p><p>Meanwhile, while trying to cope with whatever trouble it is, the Batfam members have to learn to be a family again.</p><p>(Except for Alfred. He doesn't have to learn anything. He's too awesome.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I've Got You Brother [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Just About To Break, Everything's About To Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello again to anyone who has read my first work.</p><p>Hello and welcome to people who have never seen my name before. If you want to understand this, I suggest you go to the series and read the first one. It's fine if you don't want to but if you don't, this probably won't make much sense. Or you can just read the series description and logic your way around here.</p><p>Enjoy my trash writing, and leave some constructive criticism kind of comments for me if you have time.</p><p>Story title is from Royal by Waterparks.<br/>(Not my first pick but this line makes sense with the plot.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happens.<br/>And someone is going to suffer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy this.<br/>I was planning to take some time off first but then I got too restless so here ya go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A mission? In an alternative universe?"</p><p>They were in a cave, with Batman just got back from a League meeting.</p><p>"Yes. It won't take too long but I want to make sure that you all can handle the city while I'm on the mission."</p><p>"Have a little faith in us, B. Beside, Jay is home now..."</p><p>"I will cut you, Dickhead, if you use that name..."</p><p>"...it will be easy peasy. Don't worry."</p><p>Jason sighed, slumped against the cave wall, eyes burning holes into his brother's head.</p><p>
  <em>A mission to a different universe huh?</em>
</p><p>"Whatever. I'm out of here. Black Mask is dragging his ass around my territory and I want him to fuck off." Jason mounted his motorbike and put the helmet on his head.</p><p>"Don't you want to wait 'til Tim gets home?"</p><p>"Kid can survive a night without me. Tell him I'll be back in the morning." </p><p>"Don't kill anyone!" And he was out of the cave. <em>Fucking stupid rule.</em></p><p>He followed the rule anyway. Which made Tim happy and Bruce less growly. Which made the manor more bearable.</p><p>But mostly-settling back in the manor didn't mean he could just quit being Red Hood. He still went out every night, told the others to stay away from his territory and put bullets into criminals if they dared to try him.</p><p>The first few weeks, the rule was almost nothing to him. And arguments broke out. And he fucked off to one of his safe houses until Tim or Dick came to drag him back to the manor.</p><p>Recently, had been more, eh, chilled? But with Black Mask's goons around, he had to put down some of them. Just to make it clear that no one should mess with the Red Hood.</p><p>He parked his bike and made a quick entrance into his safe house. Grabbed some more weapons, loaded real bullets into his guns (<em>"you can just use rubber bullets Jay!"</em>).<br/>Then he was fast to be out to go hunt down some fuckers.</p><p>His hunt ended with only two dead bodies. He could felt the Bat glare when he decided to fire those bullets but he ignored it anyway.<br/>If he had played nice, Black Mask would have taken this as him going soft and tried to encroach upon even more of Crime Alley.</p><p>After he had sent the remaining goons (no one was left uninjured) back to their boss, he took off into the night, retreated to his safe house.</p><p>And as he had promised, by the morning, he was back at the manor.</p><hr/><p>"...dead bodies...killin..."</p><p>Tim could hear his dad's voice as he went downstair. Jason said he'd be back in the morning, so it was probably them arguing again.</p><p>"...ed them out of Crime Alley. If I stop, they will trash the whole place...ugs to the kids..."</p><p><em>Why?</em> Tim mentally asked whoever up there.</p><p>He poked his head into the kitchen, where his dad and his brother (<em>brothers? Where's Dick?</em>) was. Well, Dick was sitting at the table, staring at the two other men standing in the opposite sides of the room, red-faced.</p><p>"Uh, morning?" Tim said, still observing the scene.</p><p>"Morning Timmy." Dick smiled softly from his seat.</p><p>"Morning kid." Jason said, glaring even harder into their dad's face.</p><p>"Good morning Tim." Dad said, glacing at him. "How did you sleep?"</p><p>"Fine, I guess." He sat down next to Dick and Alfred silently put a place in front of him. The old butler then stood up straight and spoke carefully, a hint of displeasure hidden in his voice.</p><p>"If the two Masters want to resume to your argument, I suggest you find another room to do so. Master Timothy should eat his breakfast in a civil environment as he has school today and should not be interrupted."</p><p>Dad closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Jason narrowed his eyes at him but the glare didn't have as much heat as it did before.</p><p>"Alright. We can talk about this later." Which meant "<em>when we get to the cave</em>".</p><p>"Fine." Jason grunted. "Want me to take you to school today Timbo?"</p><p>"Sure. And since you can use some more time outside too, can you pick me up later?"</p><p>"Why not? We can go eat some ice cream. Unlike someone, I do try to spend time on bonding activities."</p><p>"Jason..."</p><p>"Bruce..."</p><p>"Can you two please stop?" Dick scoffed, standing up. "I'm out of here."</p><p>Jason slumped down in his seat as Bruce pitched the bridge of his nose. Tim finished his breakfast as fast as possible and tapped Jason on the wrist.</p><p>"Let's go Timbers. See ya all later." Mockingly said Jason as he walked out to grab the key to the Lexus.</p><p>"Did you really kill those guys?" Tim blurted out. Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, eh, I see the reason why. It's just..." Tim huffed, unable to find the words.</p><p>"You don't like it. I get that. But I need Black Mask to back off. So a few guys have to go."</p><p>Tim frowned. Of course it was hard for Jason to stop killing. But these few recent weeks had been less, well, <em>murder-ish</em> at least.</p><p>He glanced at his brother and his stomach did a uneasy flip. He wondered why everything felt wrong, like sonething bad was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Dad left for the mission at night. Half past ten to be exact.</p><p>"Take care of each other, and Gotham. Be careful. Contact someone from the League if necessary. Got it?" Was the summary of the last half hour. Then he was gone, leaving them three to patrol.</p><p>He supposed, maybe when he got back, the tension between he and Jason would cease, more or less. For now, the best he could do was protecting Gotham and trying to prevent Jason from killing more people.</p><p>The next two days had been peaceful. Slow nights, no arguments (except for the ones on movies and games) and Dick's decision on going out for bonding activities on Saturday.</p><p>It was nice at first. They went out at 9 a.m and expected to be back at late afternoon. Just hanging around, eating some junk food and taking pictures (Tim did).</p><p>However, at around 5 in the afternoon, a small banter from Dick and Jason had broken out into a huge disagreement. Tim had been busy, taking some nice pictures of the sun setting, didn't even notice until it was too late.</p><p><em>This looks bad. Real bad.</em> He thought before calling out to his brothers.</p><p>"Guys? Guys! Hey, stop!" They just kept on shouting at each other.</p><p>"Dick! Jason! STOP!" That did its job.</p><p>"But Dickhead is being unreasona..."</p><p>"Jason just won't listen..."</p><p>Tim felt, furious? That was new. But anger was bubbling inside of him that he just straight up made up his mind.</p><p>"I don't care!" He yelled and pointed at Dick. "You said we need to bond with each other. And you!" He jabbed his finger into Jason's chest. "You promised to be nice."</p><p>He glared, hands tightly holding the camera.</p><p>"That's it! I'm going home. By bus." There was a bus stop close by, and he hated calling taxi. "Don't even think about going after me or talking to me until both of you work it out. Or tomorrow you will find all of your <em>pictures</em> online."</p><p>As he turned away and walked to the bus stop, a troubling feeling crawled out from the depth of his stomach. He found the stop not long after that and settled down on the bench.</p><p>A scream rang through the eerie silence like a gun shot in Tim's ears. He abandoned the bus stop, his feet carried him all the way to the apartment where the scream came from. Tim kicked down the door as he heard a fight going on inside.</p><p>A boy, about 10, was whimpering in the corner near the door. His clothes was a state of ill-fitting and disheveled, and his face's expression screamed '<strong>fear</strong>'.</p><p>A glance across the room let Tim know that there was an older woman in the opposite direction, with bloodshot eyes, pupils blown wide. Her hair and clothes were also rumpled, a gun gripped in hands, pointing at the boy. And she kept on screaming insults and threats.</p><p>Tim jumped over, held the boy protectively in his arms, knowing there was no way he could get to the woman in time.</p><p>A shot rang out before he even managed to properly shield the boy from harm way. He felt the bullet entered his shoulder from the side. A part of his mind whispered.</p><p>
  <em>How on earth did this woman manage to hit the target? She's high like a kite.</em>
</p><p>Regardless, the bullet poked a hole in his shoulder, the kid's scream muffled as Tim held the young boy's head against his chest. Tim bit his tongue as soon as he felt pain exploding across his shoulder and upper arm. But there wasn't time for that.</p><p>Quickly spotted a small broken vase a feet away from where they were standing, Tim let go of the boy to grab it with his hand from the good arm and threw it at the gun in case she decided to fire again.</p><p>The gun flew to the floor with a clang as the woman stared at him with her crazy eyes. She charged at him, hands out like she was ready to strangle him.</p><p>Ignored the throbbing shoulder, he ducked under her arms and used his good arm to knock her out. She fell down at his feet, out like a light.</p><p>"You okay kid?" Tim asked.</p><p>"Yo...You got shot..."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'll be fine..."</p><p>"No! You hav...have to get help..." The kid yelled with hoarse voice. "I...I can call to the hospital..."</p><p>"It's...it's fin..." He could feel the blood trickled out of the wound, down his arm. His training kicked in. At least it didn't feel like the bullet hit anything too important but the blood loss was going to be a big problem.</p><p>His vision become increasingly more and more blurry. His hand gripped the door frame tight just as the world around him turned funny. It wasn't supposed to be this shaky.</p><p>"...okay? I'm calli...an ambulance..."</p><p>His vision blackened and the last things he saw was the kid dialling for something with the woman's phone.</p><hr/><p>Dick wasn't sure about leaving Tim to go home alone but his youngest brother could be very frightening if he wanted to be. So, like a sensible person, he opened his phone to track Tim's tracker.</p><p>Jason seemed to lost all the energy for their fight after Tim's outburst. Yet his second youngest brother glared at him half-heatedly. Oh well, back to tracking Tim.</p><p>The kid stopped at the bus stop for a while, unmoving. Suddenly, the small dot moved, with an alarming speed too, towards a building.</p><p>Anxiety spiked up in him seeing the dot moving so fast. The dot stopped inside a supposedly apartment and stayed there. Jason glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>"Should we follow him now?"</p><p>"I don't... I'm not sure." He bit his lips. "Maybe?"</p><p>The dot hadn't moved.</p><p>"I don't care that he's pissed off, let's go." Dick said, hastily made his way to the red dot, Jason was hot on his heels.</p><p>The bus stop wasn't too far, but it was not close either. By the time they left the bus stop (no sight of struggle or blood) there was a sound of siren near by.</p><p>The apartment's (where Tim was presumably in) door had been thrown open and Dick could heard small whimpers coming from inside.</p><p>The ambulance stopped. Jason shoved him out of the way and strutted in. Dick dashed in after him.</p><p>Tim was lying in a young boy's lap, blood poolling on the the floor. The boy, smart one, was applying pressure on his shoulder and next to them lied a woman (mid thirty, Caucasian, dark hair), unconscious.</p><p>Jason was the first to act, took Tim from the boy's arm (<em>"He's my brother, it's okay."</em>). Dick pulled the boy into a hug as he gone hysteric when Jason took over Tim.</p><p>A gun was lying on the floor, a few feet away.<br/>Two medics rushed in and quickly worked on preventing further blood loss.</p><p>"Go with him. I'll stay with the boy." Dick said, sending Jason off. His brother just nodded and ran after the medics who were carrying Tim away.</p><p>"What's your name, kid?"</p><p>"Ni...Nick. Tha...that's my mo...mom. She sho...shot..." And he bursted into tears. Dick kinda admired the kid for holding on for this long. Without much training nonetheless. Everyone in Gotham had to have some general knowledge for this kind of things in case it happened.</p><p>The police arrived shortly after and he went with Nick to the station. Someone should look after the boy, and since Jason was with Tim, he might as well be there to comfort the crying child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy it? Leave me a comment if you have time.<br/>And I don't know much about injuries and medical stuffs (despite my grandparents, who are very close to me, being retired doctor and pharmacist) so if anything's incorrect, let me know.</p><p>And I let Tim pass out, again. They say there's no organ in the shoulder but you can still die or permanently injured from getting shot there. Probably from blood loss, or shattered bones and all. So I decided that blood loss is the better option (don't worry, he won't die).</p><p>Chapter title is from War Of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Just About To Break, Everything's About To Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some mysterious people (creatures?) show up.<br/>By this time, we all know who is going to suffer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again. Forgive me for any plot hole. I just want cute family time and cuddle. And Tim's suffering too even though he's my favourite.</p><p>Anything else is just a mere factor contributing to the Batfam's fluff and angst.</p><p>And in my defence, I really don't know how American hospitals work, or how guns and injuries work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason arrived at the hospital with Tim in the ambulance. He gave them a fake name: Jace Peterson. And while Tim was in surgery, Jason worked on filling out forms and papers.</p><p>Dick called him, let him know that he'd got the boy to some safe place, and they would probably drop all charges against the woman.</p><p>"Her name is Kelly, and she was on LSD at the time. How's the surgery going?"</p><p>"No news yet. I'll call you if there's anything new."</p><p>"Okay. I'll tell Alfred to bring over some clothes for you and Tim. Just in case. Keep an eye on Tim."</p><p>"Yea okay." Jason nodded despite the fact that Dick couldn't see him. "Be here soon."</p><p>"It'll be okay Jay." For once, he didn't disagree. Jason hung up, turned his focus back to the room where Tim was in.</p><p>Alfred came over and told him to go change into new clothes. Jason tried to stay for longer but the man shooed him away and promised him Tim would still be here when he got back.</p><p>When Jason came back, Alfred had just finished talking to a surgeon.</p><p>"How is he? Is he okay? What did she say?"</p><p>"She said Master Tim was incredibly lucky. While the weapon used to shot him was low-powered, the bullet had exited his body, and it was just a flesh wound.The bullet didn't hit the artery, nor damaged the nerve bundle. And it also missed the branchial plexus."</p><p>Tim must have calculated the best possible outcome, with the bullet unavoidable. Jason anxiously glanced at the operation room, his chest heavy with concern.</p><p>Dick rushed in half an hour later, wasting no time to ask about Tim's condition. After Tim had been settled down in recovery room, Dick told Alfred and Jason to go home.</p><p>"You can take tomorrow. Go home Jay. I'll call if anything happens."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Later that night, Bruce called to the cave to tell them that he had been back from the mission.</p><p>"We were infected with some unknown virus from the other universe. The League is working on it but I wouldn't be able to come home in at least 3-5 days."</p><p>Jason, out of sheer spite from before the mission, bluntly updated him on Tim's trip to the hospital. Worry lines appeared on the man's face instantly and <em>justttt</em> a bit of guilt crept upon Jason.</p><p>"Are you two okay? You and Dick?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"We...we are, uh, fine?" Jason coughed awkwardly. "But you should be going home as soon as possible. Tim's missed you."</p><p>Bruce only nodded, muttered some uncharacteristic words and put an end to the conversation. Alfred came down to the cave not long after that to usher him upstair. Guessed Gotham could wait a day or two.</p>
<hr/><p>Unbeknownst to everyone's knowledge, in somewhere rather far from Gotham, a portal opened.</p><p>A creature stepped out, its army followed suit.</p><p>No. It wasn't an army.</p><p>Just about two dozens of black-clashed similar creatures, stoody readily to receive command from their leader.</p><p>"The Bat has sabotaged our plan! It's time we make him pay!" The leader roared.</p><p>"Sir! I have done my research. Permission to elaborate, sir?"</p><p>"You have my permission! Start speaking!"</p><p>"The Bat has spawns, sir. Three of them. The older two may be a bit difficult to take on, but during my research, I've found out that the youngest has been conveniently injured."</p><p>The leader hummed, eyeing their weapons and techs.</p><p>"We can't traumatize the Bat physically. But perhaps, we can try a different approach. However great he is, our scanner says he is just a mere human from Earth. And humans, especially those with offsprings, are much vulnerable when it comes to the young ones."</p><p>"It appears that the public doesn't know his real name, sir. Perhaps we can..."</p><p>"No! That won't do us any good. With his youngest damaged to his very core, the Bat will have no choice but come to us, seeking our help for his spawn. And in return, he will have to aid us in carrying out the plan. I knew the machine would still be useful. Those universes are now long gone, but the memories of the people stay. What's the spawn's name?"</p><p>"Uh, sorry sir, I need a moment to translate."</p><p>Silence fell around them before the creature spoke again.</p><p>"It's Timothe, no, Timothy Jac...Jackson Drake-Va..., ah no, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, sir!"</p><p>"Very well." The leader strutted over a large chest, hand hovering over various small bottle and picked up a small red bottle, labeled: Timothy Drake-Wayne - Universe 2579.</p><p>"This will do the job. The difference between two universes should be enough to drive one insane. I want the job to be quick. Lieutenant! Bring a team of seven. Do not fail!"</p><p>His Lieutenant saluted him, picked out seven soldiers and proceeded to make their way to their destination.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Jason stayed at the hospital and sent Dick home. He was so distraught that he didn't even deny Dick of a hug. The older man smiled at him softly before leaving.</p><p>Jason sighed, sat down on the chair next to Tim's bed. The two days had been a huge mess. First, Tim had to get shot. And second, Tim had to have scars. From crime-fighting but it wasn't like the doctors knew that.</p><p>They told the doctors that Bruce had been on a business trip to France and that Tim's scars were from various occasions of being kidnapped for ransom. Dick even showed them his scars to make it more believable.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jason had never been so grateful that he was legally dead.</span>
</p><p>And speaking of which, the whole '<em>let's legalize Jason's livingness</em>' kept giving him headache. But since he was living at the manor most of the time now, sooner or later, someone was bound to notice.</p><p>Jason massaged his forehead, then stared at the cardiogram monitor for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>This wasn't supposed to happen.</em>
</p><p>He moved a hand to discard Tim's ebony hair gently. The kid had woken up twice but they put him under anesthesia to '<em>let him rest</em>'  and '<em>gain him some strength</em>'.</p><p> </p><p>It was night and the hospital wing where they were in was deserted. Then he heard a noise coming from the hallway.</p><p>Quickly got to his feet, Jason opened the door to take a good look outside the room.</p><p>
  <em>There is no one. But I wonder...</em>
</p><p>Another noise. Footsteps. The kind that should belong to the professionals. He could choose to stay with Tim, fencing any attacker off. Or he could risk it and chase them off before they could even get close.</p><p>He put his right hand on the gun hidden in his waistband, carefully picked his option.</p><p>A scream rang out.</p><p>"Help! Somebody! Plea..."</p><p>And Jason bolted out of the room, silent feet carried him to where the scream came from. And he met four weirdly looking people instead. They actually looked pretty alien.</p><p><em>Whose scream is it?</em> Jason asked himself for a short second. <em>Oh fuck me. Stupid!</em></p><p>Wasted no time, the four assassins jumped over and attacked him with their wicked-looking blades. He fired twice, one bullet hit one of them in the chest, and another in the shoulder. Yet they kept on coming.</p><p>He pulled out the dagger kept also in his waistband. The attackers weren't too hard to knock out but a frightened shriek startled him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>TIM!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Feeling the worry of his own with a slight push of the Pit's rage, he knocked out the last of the assassins and ran back to his brother's room.</p><p>Jason threw open the door and there were four more standing on the right to Tim's bed, one of them holding a strange machine to his brother's head.</p><p>And Tim's scream was so loud. So painful.</p><p>He fired his gun, aiming for the one with the machine. One of the others held out his arm on time, took two bullets.</p><p>He roared, attacked the creatures, dealing out blows after blows.</p><p>The one holding the machine made some odd noises and shot him with a gun-look-alike. Jason flew to the wall, slumped down helplessly.</p><p>The creatures jumped out of the window, fled into the night. Tim stopped screaming, turned to sobbing and whimpering instead.</p><p>Jason pushed himself up with one arm, the other grabbed for the gun fallen next to him. He dragged his weakened body to Tim's bedside and tried to check on his brother.</p><p>"Tim? Timmy?" He called, grimaced a little.</p><p>The kid heard him and turned to look at him. Jason thought Tim would try to hold onto his arm, or try to climb into his lap for a hug like he usually did after a bad nightmare.</p><p>However, upon seeing him, Tim let out another shriek and tried to scramble away from him. The monitor kept beeping like a timer of a bomb about to go off.</p><p>"Tim! It's okay, it's just me! Kid, it's Jason!"</p><p>The kid yanked out all the wires that connected to himself and threw everything he could grab at Jason.</p><p>"Sta...stay away! Please! No! Don't kill me! Please! I'm sor...sorry! Just leave me alone!"</p><p>Tim screamed with hoarse voice. A red stain on his hospital gown let Jason know that Tim had torn open his stitches.</p><p>The kid ran out of things to throw, backed himself against the wall. Jason approached him closer and Tim put his arms up in defense.</p><p>"Hey, buddy it's fine. Look at me Timmy. It's just Jason..."</p><p>He definitely didn't expect Tim to tackle him.<br/>
Jason tried to pin his brother down but the younger boy panicked even worse.</p><p>"Alright, you ask for this Timbo." Jason muttered and hit Tim with enough force to knock him out, but not too bad that would hurt Tim much. Then Tim was out. Again.</p>
<hr/><p>In Jason's defence, he was panicking. But Dick thought his defence was bullshit.</p><p>Jason had somehow brought Tim home in the middle of the night. They put the boy to bed with an IV, then Jason proceeded to tell Alfred and him what had happened. </p><p>"...so I knocked him out, and brought him home. I mean I'm not gonna stick around and being questioned by some doctors or nurses. They will call me out on whatever I tell them."</p><p>"But you can't just do this."</p><p>"Like I said, I was panicking!"</p><p>So they called Bruce and gave him an update of the situation. The man looked more worried than ever, and told Jason to describe the attackers.</p><p>"They looked weird I guess. Taller than me, most of them. Kinda triangle heads. Big limbs, small shoulders. Wore black."</p><p>"Those creatures are the ones we confronted in Universe 2580. Camotierans. Your description matches them. There were many survivors from the battle but I didn't think they would try to do something like this. This must be their... revenge against me. I, with many other heroes, had put an end to their big plan."</p><p>"So now they hold a grudge against you and get their revenge through Tim? That doesn't even make sense!" Jason shouted.</p><p>"Yes it does. I'll be going home in 2 days. We'll figure this out. In the meantime, don't do anything stupid, and look after each other. Especially Tim."</p><p>"Okay B. See you soon." Dick said, stopped the video call and turned to Jason.</p><p>"You said he freaked out when he saw you, right?"</p><p>"Yea. But isn't it supposed to be the aftermath of whatever they have done to him?" His brother raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms over his chest defensively.</p><p>"Hmm. It might be. But we don't know what they have done to Tim yet. So you need to tread things carefully."</p><p>"What do we do now?"</p>
<hr/><p>Tim's eyes hazily fluttered open. He spent a moment to take in his surrounding. He knew it was dark, and that the room smelt familiar. Or supposedly familiar.</p><p>His right shoulder and upper arm hurt, and there was a pretty bad headache going on.</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p><p>Tim lifted himself up on his unoccupied arm. The other was connected to an IV. Tim sat, leaned on the headboard and tried to recall the event before he was knocked out.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jason! Fuck!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jason Todd was there, and there were people (<em>things?</em>). They were doing something to him.<br/>
And Jason (<em>helmet? No helmet.</em>) bursted in. He fought Tim? No, he fought the, uh, things.</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>The black things left (<em>there were gunshots</em>), leaving him with Jason.</p><p>
  <em>Why was Jason Todd there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Tried to kill him? Tried to hurt him? Tried to sav... No.)</em>
</p><p>Then Jason comforted him? Attacked him?</p><p>
  <em>What is real?</em>
</p><p>Tim closed his eyes, trying to block out the phantom screams in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Real?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>No</strike>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>Yes</strike>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>No</strike>...<strong> I DON'T KNOW!</strong></em>
</p><p>Tim choked on a silent scream, tears leaked out from his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Where is Bruce? (<strike>Where is dad?</strike>)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dick? (<strike>his brother? Brother, Jason? No, no, not brot</strike>...)</em>
</p><p><em>Alfred?</em> His mind quietened before the panic surged up inside him once again.</p><p>Tim's hands came up to his head and grabbed his hair. Memories floated around his head, suffocated him.</p><p>
  <em>What is real?</em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>What is real?</em> </strike>
</p><p>Someone was screaming, voice strangled. It took Tim a few seconds to realize that someone was him. But he couldn't make himself stop, not when the memories of his life (his own life) didn't even make sense to him.</p><p>The door was slammed open and two people rushed in. They pinned him down, their hold on his arms gentle yet firm.</p><p>"...alm down Timmy...reful Jay..."</p><p>"...ck 'im out...lfred to...thesia...over he..."</p><p>There was another shape over him, right next to the IV. It was just a brief moment later that he felt the calming effect of the drug. His eyes became heavy as he lost the fight and stopped struggling.</p><p>Right before he drifted into deep slumber, Tim could make out ghosted hands tucking him in, and lips brushing on his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how did it go?<br/>Some of you must be confused a bit so I made up a story for Universe 2579 and the creatures:</p><p>The creatures, Camotierans, were trying to make some destructive weapon or whatever to archieve ultimate power over the Multiverse. In order to do that, they had to conquer some universes and stole people memories to fuel the machine.</p><p>About 2 or 3 universes have suffered the fate of being destroyed. When they got to another universe, the superhero team there, with advanced tech, had called out asking for other teams from many universes to come aiding them.</p><p>The Camotierans army ended up being beaten, with a major help from Batman's strategy. They despite Batman, followed him back to this universe to get their revenge.</p><p>And you know the rest. You don't have to care about them, really. Just focus on the Batfam, okay?</p><p>Chapter title is from Sudden Sky by Crown The Empire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Just Can't Tell What Is Real Anymore, I'm Trapped In My Own Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The confusion increases.<br/>Tim thinks he might start to lose his mind.<br/>Everything is a mess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello.</p><p>Point out some errors to me if there is any.<br/>I did a lot of research on phrases and words and whatnot because well, not my first language but I still might misunderstand something.</p><p>Hope you guys will enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick took his turn to watch over Tim, sending Jason off to get some rest. He brushed Tim bangs with great care and sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell have they done to you Timmy?</em>
</p><p>Dick felt like a goddamn failure. None of this would have happened if they had just discharged Tim from the hospital early and let Leslie take care of the wound. Or if he had stayed with Jason.</p><p>Bruce said he didn't have many ideas on what could have been done to Tim. But they would look into it, when Bruce get home.</p><p>Jason was so angry that he desperately wanted to go out and hunt down some aliens. Dick and Alfred told him to stay put and he had glared at them (mostly Dick) until he told Jason that he should be home in case Tim wakes up.</p><p>Tim shifted and let out a distressed moan. Dick looked at his watch. It had been 5 hours, the sedative was about to wear off. Dick stood up and hovered over his little brother.</p><p>"Wh't..."</p><p>"Hey Timmy." Dick softly said, using a damped rag to gently wipe the sweat on his face. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I d'n't..." Tim mumbled. "S'ck, m'ybe? Sh'lder hurts."</p><p>"You got shot, remember?" Dick grabbed the ice chip cup from Tim's mini freezer and returned to the kid's bedside.</p><p>"I...I don't exactly remember." Tim said. "My he...head hurts..."</p><p>Tim's hands flew up and grabbed his hair again. Dick frantically held down his arms and tried to sooth the hysterical boy.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay. Timmy, it's okay. Give yourself some time, and it'll be fine. Probably just the sedative messing with you..."</p><p>"No! No, it's so...something else! I ca...can't..."</p><p>The door cracked open and Jason poked his head in.</p><p>"Tim's awake? Why didn't you te..."</p><p>"NO!" Tim became even more distraught, trying to wriggle out of Dick's arms. "Please no! Don...don't kill me! Please!"</p><p>"Get out of the room, Jay!"</p><p>"Dick, wha..."</p><p>"Just get out!" Dick didn't want to be an asshole to his brother, but seeing Tim like this in Jason's presence, well...</p><p>Jason's turned confused for a second but he closed the door anyway. Dick turned his attention back to Tim and tried to calm the hyperventilating boy down.</p><p>"...kill me. He hates me, he hates me so much Dic...Dick..."</p><p>"I promise he doesn't hate you. Timmy, Tim, look at me." Dick cupped Tim's face, spoke firmly and slowly. "No one is going to hurt you, okay? I promise. You're going to be just fine."</p><p>"But Jason..."</p><p>"Is not going to hurt you either." Dick didn't know why Tim was so afraid of Jason, given the fact that they were very close, and Jason loved Tim a lot. But he played along anyway.</p><p>"O...okay, I guess. I trust you." Dick's heart broke a little at the sight of his brother's face.</p><p>The kid's usual bright eyes casted down, long eyelashes rested on his cheeks. Tim pressed his lips together then sighed softly. His stomach growled.</p><p>"You hungry?"</p><p>"Ye...yes. Some food would be nice." Tim said shyly. </p><p>"Can you stay here by yourself for a bit? I'll go get some food." Dick said, feeling Tim's hands releasing his forearms.</p><p>"Okay." Dick wasn't sure but he petted Tim's hair a little before getting out of the room to go find food. Maybe soup or broth. Tim might not be able to stomach solid food.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason slipped into Tim's room after Dick had gone to get food. He found the kid leaning against the headboard, head bowed and hand fiddled with his blanket.</p><p>As he carefully made his way over Tim's bed, a voice in his head told him to back off, given the reaction Tim's gave off earlier. But Jason needed to know why Tim was so afraid of him.</p><p>"Baby Bird?" Jason whispered softly. Tim's head snapped up, eyes went wide and Jason could hear his breathing cut short.</p><p>"Ja...Jason..." Tim flinched away, trying to sink deeper into his bed.</p><p>Jason could feel his heart shattered seeing Tim like that.</p><p>"Hey, you know I'm not gonna hurt you, right?" He asked, not really knowing what to do.</p><p>"I...I don't..." Tim's face crunched up, his hands closed into fists.</p><p>"Tim? Tim, what's wrong?" Jason almost flew to his brother's side. He didn't dare touching Tim, hands hovering over the kid's arms. Tim let out a soft whimper as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Jason?" Bright blue eyes stared back at him. "What's...what's going on?"</p><p>"Tim, Timmy what the hell was that?" Jason blurted out, unable to keep the question in.</p><p>"What are you taking about? Sheesh, my head hurts." Tim furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up straighter. "Everything is, eh, weird? I can't remember what just happened."</p><p>Tim's hand moved to massage his temple. Jason gingerly put his own hand on Tim's good shoulder, waiting for a reaction. Tim just sighed.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry for, y'know, running off. But I'm not sorry for taking the bullet."</p><p>"I know that. It was," Jason paused, trying to find the words. "Typical of you..."</p><p>Tim gave a chuckle, smiling at Jason. Well, at least he could humour the kid. Jason settled down a bit more, leaning in to hug his brother.</p><p>Tim fell into his arms, head rested on Jason's chest. He could felt the younger boy's breathing through the fabric of his shirt. Jason closed his eyes, letting him enjoy the warm feeling of holding his little brother like this. He shifted carefully, minded the IV line, and kissed Tim on the crown of his head.</p><p>The door opened once again, and Dick stepped in, hands carrying a tray of food. Jason nudged Tim slightly, allowing the boy to sit up. Dick gave them a curious look but put the tray down anyway. Soup, and tea.</p><p>"Eat your food Timmy. Or do you want us to feed you?" Dick asked light-heartedly. Tim hated being fed.</p><p>The kid ended up finishing half of the soup and all of his tea. Dick stood up and took the tray away, leaving a kiss in Tim's hair.</p><p>"So, when is dad coming home?"</p><p>"A day or so. Just caught some strange virus. The Justice League is working on it." Jason said without missing a beat.</p><p>"You want to sleep some more? Or we can move you to the den to spend some time bonding?" Dick said cheerfully.</p><p>"That actually sounds nice. I can, uh..." Tim shifted, trying move.</p><p>"None of that." Jason scowled. He lifted Tim up in bridal style, gesturing to the saline bag. "Can you try to hold that?"</p><p>"Eh, sure. But you know I can walk, right. My legs are fine." Tim squirmed a little as if to make his point.</p><p>"Yea, and collapse after like, two steps. If you hit your big head and pass out again, I'm not carrying your ass to your bed. You will be lying on this goddamn floor."</p><p>"Fine fine. Just go downstairs already." Tim held the bag tighter, head went to rest on Jason's shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> Alright, let's see how this'll go.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tim felt like his head had been stuffed with cotton. Which sucked. And there were many muffled voices talking, laughing or screaming, which only worsen his headache.</p><p>Jason brought him to the den and hooked the bag up on a pole behind the couch so Tim could get comfortable. Dick followed them in and dumped a mountain of blankets on the carpeted floor. Jason and Dick then started the process of making him lie down on the couch with his head on Dick's lap and feet on Jason's.</p><p>"Feeling okay?" Dick asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Tim kicked Jason's hands slightly as he kept poking Tim's feet. When Jason didn't stop, Tim failed to contain his laughter, which resulted in him kicking Jason's chin.</p><p>Dick snorted and reached to slap Jason's hands away.</p><p>"Jay! Be careful! IV line!"</p><p>"Fine. But once you get better, you'd better watch out, Timboro. You too Dickhead."</p><p>Dick grabbed the remote and turned the TV up. They settled for some sci-fi movie and Tim sighed with contentment when Dick started to pet his hair gently and Jason drummed on his ankles.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a sharp pain shot up in his head. Tim jerked up from where he was lying and almost fell down from the couch if not for his brothers holding him in place.</p><p>Voices floating in his mind screamed at him. Tim thought he might be screaming too. The world blurred around him and the blankets just felt so hot on his skin. He felt trapped, like the room was closing in and the voices were drowning him.</p><p>Some vague voices caught his attention. They didn't sound like they were coming from his own head. The blankets were removed and something cool took their place on his skin.</p><p>A soothing voice in his ears told him it would be okay and he almost believed it if not for the shrieks of the ghosts in his mind.</p><p>Tim thought he might have passed out for a short while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
He felt weird when he came to consciousness. He was still on the couch, the soft blanket covered him to the chest and it didn't feel too suffocating.</p><p>It was sunny outside.</p><p>Tim looked at the clock on the wall. He had passed out for only about fifteen minutes.</p><p>"Tim, you awake?" A voice startled him.</p><p>Jason Todd's face appeared in his line of vision and panic spiked up in his chest. Memories of their many fights with fuzzy images of him getting his neck slashed invaded his mind.</p><p>His hand covered his neck unconsciously as he tried to get away from the man. He winded up pressing his back to the corner of the couch, using the blanket to shield himself even though Tim knew it would be useless against the man.</p><p>"Tim?" Jason asked in a low but soothing tone, but Tim just curled up into himself even further.</p><p>
  <em>Pleasegoawaypleasegoawaydon'thurtmedon'hurt...</em>
</p><p>He was tired, his shoulder was sore and his head was in terrible pain. He didn't want to fight Jason and he definitely didn't want more bullets in his body. So he half hoped Jason would leave him alone.</p><p><em>That's won't happen Replacement.</em> A voice sounded suspiciously like Red Hood's entered his mind, scratchy and robot-like with the voice modulator.</p><p>Another short memory blended in the jumbled mess of his brain. The image of a caring Jason Todd hugging him and kissing his forehead looked so out of place but it also looked just as real to him.</p><p>
  <em>What is real?</em>
</p><p>Dick had appeared in Jason's place when he opened his eyes. The man's eyebrows creased, hand sweeping his bangs aside before moving down to rest on his cheek.</p><p>"You with me, Baby Bird?"</p><p>"Dic...Dick?" Tim stuttered, pushing the blanket off a little.</p><p>"I'm here Timmy. Are you okay?" Tim nodded, wanting to ease Dick's concern.</p><p>
  <em>Where's...</em>
</p><p>"Where's Jason? I just saw..."</p><p>"You want me to go get him?"</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute...</em>
</p><p>"No! How is he here?"</p><p>"Wha...Tim? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Why is he here? Didn't Bruce..." The question stuck in his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Didn't Bruce send him away after trying to kill Tim for the nth time?</em>
</p><p>"Where's Bruce?"</p><p>Dick inclined his head, face shone with clear confusion.</p><p>" Didn't Jay tell you about that? B is with the Justice League working on the virus, remember?"</p><p>
  <em>Dick just called Jason <strong>Jay</strong>? What the hell?</em>
</p><p>Mismatched memories swam up and down, almost sent his breakfast (<em>when did I eat?</em>) to the pristine carpet.</p><p>He felt Dick rubbing his back with tender hand, the other held his uninjured shoulder to keep him from landing face first on the floor.</p><p>He could heard footsteps around him but couldn't bring himself to care. After the nauseous feeling had passed, he turned to bury himself in Dick's side.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on with me?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jason was huffing out of anger and anxiety.</p><p>
  <em>The fuck is going on with Tim?</em>
</p><p>He was calling Bruce, expecting the man to come home immediately, even though that was not really possible. He had to get rid of the virus first. But Tim though.</p><p>His adoptive father's face appeared on the screen without the cowl and Jason found himself relaxed lightly.</p><p>"Something wrong Jay?" Jason scowled at the nickname.</p><p>"Tim's wrong." He said straightforward. "Kid's been on and off like a switch and I wanna know what the fucking aliens have done to him."</p><p>"Jason. Do not do anything stupid. And that means do not go track down the aliens alone. Stay with your brothers and wait until I get back."</p><p>"You think they're still here? I mean, with their tech, they could easily get here. Why not go back to their universe after doing their job?"</p><p>"The technology used to travel from world to world usually needs time to refuel energy. And I think, that whatever they have done to Tim isn't solely for revenge. There's something else. We just need to know what it's supposed to be."</p><p>"Alright. But come home soon. This is <em>your</em> fault after all." Call him bitter, but none of this would have happened if the old man hadn't pissed the aliens off so bad.</p><p>"I will. In the meantime, stay put."</p><p>Jason disconnected the call and went to check on Dick and Tim. He found them in the den, hadn't moved since Tim's weird breakdown.</p><p>However, Dick had lied down on the couch, Tim on top of him with his head snuggled against Dick's chest. A blue blanket covered them and they were both asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Huh. And they didn't even invite me. Dirty traitors.</em>
</p><p>Jason stepped in the den but then hesitated. Tim had had some bad reactions to him in his breakdowns. He bit his lips before deciding to drop it and returned to his room.</p><p>
  <em>Best not make it worse.</em>
</p><p>But still, he couldn't shake the ugly feeling of jealousy.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Tim favouring Dick and afraid of me?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm gonna slow down the whole updating process. Despite being in quarantine, my class is pretty serious about studying online seeing I'm in my senior year and have a lot of work to do. Maybe once a week to 10 days.</p><p>Leave me some comments for motivation ❤</p><p>Chapter title is from No Way Out by Bullet For My Valentine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Will You Still Be There When I'm Home, Out From The Great Unknown?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batdad is home.<br/>Tim also comes back to his old house (just for a bit).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got writer block. And I've also been a bit out of idea. I don't really think this one is satisfying enough. But please enjoy and give me some comments and maybe tell me what you wanna see in this story in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce could finally came home. The pit of worries in his stomach had grown three sizes larger and he'd been desperate to see his sons.</p><p>He arrived home late at night, even though it was rather early by his family standard. Changing out of his suit, Bruce went upstairs to find the boys.</p><p>When Dick and Jason told him about Tim's condition, he was willing to do anything to come home and check on the teenager. But for his situation, he couldn't. And he was so angry that Clark had to hold him back from hunting down the aliens for hurting his son.</p><p>And now, as he had returned home, he would go and find the aliens, and beat them up until they tell him how to undo whatever they'd done to Tim. But only after checking on his sons.</p><p>He found Alfred cleaning up in the kitchen. It was rather late for him to do cleaning work so there must be something bothering him. Probably Tim's <em>something</em>.</p><p>"This is very late Alfred. You should leave the rest of the work for tomorrow."</p><p>"Master Bruce, welcome home." The older man looked up from the sink, smiled tiredly at him. "You said you would be home sometime later "</p><p>"Diana told me that she would cover the rest of the League reports for me. She and Clark have been worried about the boys when they heard about Tim."</p><p>"Then we must invite them for dinner one day. Maybe after Master Tim gets better."</p><p>Bruce hummed. Maybe they should do that. The boys had always been fond of his friends.</p><p>"Speaking of Tim, are the boys in their rooms?"</p><p>"They are in Master Dick's bedroom. I sent them off to sleep about half an hour ago."</p><p>"Thanks Alfred. And it's best you go get some rest too."</p><p>"I shall, Master Bruce. When I finish here."</p><p>Bruce moved towards the stairs but Alfred spoke again.</p><p>"You should consider being quiet. Master Tim has been jumpy lately."</p><p>"I will. Thank you."</p><p>He left the old butler to his cleaning and quickly found Dick's bedroom. Bruce placed his hand on the doorknob as his ears caught hushed voices coming from inside. They were still awake.</p><p>He knocked instead and a muffled voice called out.</p><p>"Come in." Bruce carefully opened the door, eyes looking for his kids.</p><p>Dick and Tim were sprawling out on the bed and Jason was sitting on the foot of the bed, hugging a bright blue pillow. And there were at least three blankets lying on the floor.</p><p>"Bruce!"</p><p>"Hi dad!"</p><p>"So you're home old man."</p><p>Dick did a flip and landed in front of him then tackled him in a hug. Bruce chuckled and opened his arm so Tim could hug him on the other side.</p><p>"Jason." He called as his second son scowled. "Can I at least have a hug?"</p><p>Jason half-heatedly glared at him but moved for a hug anyway. Well, he was more like hugging Bruce through Tim as most of his body was covering the younger boy.</p><p>When the kids had let go of him, Bruce kept Tim close to look into the bullet wound, which had been bandaged up nicely. Seeing no more physical injuries, Bruce asked about the <em>other</em> problem.</p><p>Jason told him about the attack after the older two had settled down on the bed with Bruce and Tim on the chair nearby. It was the same story he got the other day. Dick was helpful, telling everything they'd deduced from Tim's up and down behaviors.</p><p>Bruce held Tim close, one arm wrapped around his youngest as he listened to the older two. The boy seemed to be comfortable, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder and legs curling up on his lap.</p><p>"Well, any idea B?" Dick finished his report, asking the important question.</p><p>"Yes. There might be one. When I was fighting them alongside other heroes, we came across a journal on their machine. There was one section on how to fuel the machine. With people's memories."</p><p>"What on Earth?"</p><p>"Well that's fucked up!"</p><p>"Dad do you mean..." Tim sat up, head turned to face him.</p><p>"They, apparently, have destroyed some universes. We didn't know about any of their destruction until the heroes in Universe 2580 called us to aid them fighting against the aliens. However, at least two or three worlds have been destroyed. The Camotierans used a different machine to steal everyone's memory then blew up many planets at a same time to tear those universes apart."</p><p>"And...?" Jason tilted his head.</p><p>"Tim, there are gaps in your recent memory, correct?"</p><p>"Yea, sometimes I kinda blacked out? And when I came back, Jason and Dick just acted weird."</p><p>"You didn't black out. You screamed at me like a banshee and kept hiding from me or clinging to Dick." Jason said with a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah Timmy. Everytime you had a headache, you passed out for a few minutes and woke up acting different."</p><p>"And you kept switching from calling B <em>dad</em>, to calling B <em>Bruce</em>."</p><p>"You haven't called me by my name for a year now." Bruce said, brushing Tim's hair.</p><p>"I don't remember calling you that." Tim said, face full of confusion before his eyes widened and he spoke again. "They altered my memories!"</p><p>"What the f..." Jason almost yelled.</p><p>"Everything fits. You're thinking about it too dad! That's why you told us about the journal and...and..." Tim paused and came to a conclusion. "Everything fits."</p><p>Bruce had been dreading this, but this was the only explanation. He wrapped his arms around the boy once again, feeling how tense Tim was.</p><p>"It's okay Timmy, we'll get through this. I'm going to find the aliens and make them undo this, you hear me?" He softly reassured Tim and made a promise with himself internally.</p><p><em>No one hurts them and get away with it.</em> He silently growled.</p><p>He held Tim tight and mumbled sweet nothing to his son. Dick and Jason whispered to each other on the bed, hands waving around, posture stiffened.</p><p>He glanced down and found Tim asleep, clinging to his arm. After years of being Tim's father, he knew there was no way he could make Tim let go of his arm.</p><p>"I'll take Tim to get some sleep. You boys should go to bed too. We'll look into the aliens and the machine tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay B. Good night."</p><p>"Good night, chum."</p><p>Jason opened the door to return to his room and Bruce quickly followed him out. He caught Jason glancing at Tim for a moment before asking him, voice unexpectedly young and uncertain.</p><p>"You think he'll be okay?"</p><p>"I know he will. This is Tim we're talking about." He leaned over to kiss Jason's hair.</p><p>"Go sleep, Jaybird."</p><p>"Yeah. G'night."</p><p>"Good night Jay."</p><p>He retreated back to his room and got into bed with Tim still holding on to his arm like it was a stuffed animal. He stroked Tim's hair and kissed his son on his temple, whispering.</p><p>"G'night baby. We're gonna be just fine. You're gonna be just fine."</p>
<hr/><p>Tim woke up feeling light and relaxed, which was new. He also felt really warm. Tim blinked his eyes, shifted a little and froze when he felt a presence next to him and an arm over his stomach. Turning his head, Tim could see Bruce lying on his side, still asleep.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?</em>
</p><p>Tim squirmed out of Bruce's hold, trying to get away before the man woke up. However, the man's eyes fluttered open just right before Tim could properly sat up.</p><p>"T'mmy? Wh't are you d'in'?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, Timmy? </em>
</p><p>Tim decided things had got weirder and weirder. Last time he saw the man, Bruce still mistaken him for Jason sometimes. Timmy? Wow.</p><p>"Just getting up." He scooted further from his mentor, ready to dash out of the room.</p><p>"Timmy? You okay baby?" And he was done.</p><p>Tim threw the door open and ran down the hallway. He found the room that he usually stayed in.</p><p>
  <em>My room?</em>
</p><p><em>Guest room? </em>He still didn't know the answer.</p><p>The room was too well-lived-in to be a guest room. He shut the door, locked it and slided to the floor, hugging his knees. His brain felt like mush now and everything was so confusing.</p><p>
  <em>Where's dad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he alive?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dead?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Plane crash? Murdered?)</em>
</p><p>Tim slammed his fists down the smooth surface in frustration and pulled himself up, pacing. He needed answer and no one was giving it to him.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Jason here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where's dad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is Bruce acting like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When can I go home? Or go back to school?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why...</em>
</p><p>Tim screamed, hands knocked over the pile of papers and bood on his desk. The books spilled to the floor and the paper fluttered around him, landed by his feet.</p><p>Tim sat down again, eyes staring at nothing. Then they caught sight of a small, rectangle piece of paper that fell out from the pages of a book.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Try to eat some. I'll be in the study if you need me.</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>Love you.</em> </strong><br/>
<strong> <em>Dad."</em> </strong>
</p><p>The piece of paper looked old. A few years at least. The handwriting was of Bruce, no doubt.</p><p>
  <em>Dad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this for Dick or Jason? Why do I have it?</em>
</p><p>Part of him want to tear the object in his hand apart. But somehow, he got a feeling that he shouldn't. Tim put it back in the book.</p><p>
  <em>Dad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to go back to my house.</em>
</p><p>Didn't want anyone from stop him, Tim opened his window and jumped out to reach the tree. Thank to his Robin training. His injured shoulder, however, disagreed with him. A shot of pain told him that the stitched might have been torn.</p><p>He ignored it and climbed down.</p><p>It was a nice day. Not too sunny but still warm enough to stay outside with only a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. No shoes, he noticed.</p><p><em>Great.</em> Tim thought.</p><p>But he could deal with that. Just a quick check. His mind was more of a mess than of an actual human brain. Out of place images and strange faces with strange events. Like, sometimes, his brain would provide him with an image of Jason reading to him or Dick teaching him how to get on the chandelier or Bruce hugging him and congratulating on passing an exam.</p><p>They just didn't make sense.</p><p>Tim ran faster and reached his house after about 15 minutes. Normally, it would take him 20 minutes or more. Tim climbed over the fence and fell into a nice bush.</p><p>The house looked <em>lively</em>? It certainly looked different from the house in his memory. The walls were painted a lighter color and there were more trees and flowers on the front yard.</p><p>Tim circled the house. The door was locked but a glance through the window let him know that there were people living here. Like, actively.</p><p>
  <em>Unlike...</em>
</p><p>He shook the thought off, running over the tree near his (supposedly?) bedroom. But it wasn't his bedroom. It was more of a nursery than a teenager's bedroom.</p><p>Tim breathed heavily. Keeping his mind calm and his limps steady, Tim climbed down.  It wasn't worth it falling out of the tree just because his room wasn't the same as he remembered.</p><p>Tim made his way back to the Wayne manor but he didn't run. There was no need to do so. Half way back and he saw Jason jogging torwards him, still in his pajamas.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing out here?" Jason yelled and Tim felt his heart almost stop. The man's gaze fell upon him as if he was searching for something.</p><p>"Timbo?"</p><p>"I...I'm sorry?" Tim stammered out, unconsciously taking a step back.</p><p>Jason cautiously moved forward, hands out like he was confronting a wild animal. He lowered his voice and held eye contact with Tim.</p><p>"You know I'm not gonna hurt you, right?"</p><p>"Ehh...yeah?" Tim breathed out, trying to fake his calmness.</p><p>"Tim..." Jason drew out his name and Tim once again rubbed the spot on his neck where the scar was supposed to be although there was no scar, he had check many times.</p><p>"Let's go back home. Everyone is freaking out. We've looked everywhere for you." Jason eyed him carefully before stepping away, back to the manor and gestured for Tim to follow. </p><p>Swallowed the bile that stuck in his throat, Tim gingerly took a step to follow Jason. He glanced back once, at his (old?) house and saw a car arrived. A couple stepped out, a woman with blond hair and her girlfriend? Wife? Who had dark hair. Definitely not someone he knew. Tim sighed and jogged away from the Drake manor.</p>
<hr/><p>Bruce had sent Jason and him out of the manor to find Tim, and the man himself with Alfred had searched inside the house. Jason offered to walk to the old Drake manor, considering Tim might have "switched" after waking up.</p><p>This was getting out of hand and Dick knew that. They needed to find out how to fix this. The whole thing sounded like DID and even though they wanted Tim to be back to normal, Dick kinda felt sorry for his brother's counterpart.</p><p>His world got destroyed, his memory had been stored somewhere no one knew and then put in someone's head. Just imagine having died and then woke up in a familiar yet confusing enviro...</p><p>
  <em>Wait, does other Tim remember dying? Or remember having his memories stolen?</em>
</p><p>Dick bit his lips, straightened his back and stared at the sky like he could find his answer up there.</p><p>His phone rang.</p><p>"B?"</p><p>"Jason's found Tim."</p><p>"Okay. I'm heading back now."</p><p>Dick sprinted back to the manor. When he finally got in, Dick found everyone in the kitchen. Tim was eating, Bruce and Jason were talking in hushed voices and Alfred was doing something by the sink.</p><p>"Timmy!" The kid raised his head and let himself be embraced by Dick. "Where..."</p><p>"I went back to my house." Tim cut him off. "Just need, I don't know, to see something not confusing."</p><p>Dick let go of Tim but stayed close. He sat by his little brother and ate whatever Alfred had given him. After breakfast, they went to the living room.</p><p>Bruce kept the boy in his arm, gently asked him to tell them what happened.</p><p>"...and I ran off. But the house, it's not like how I remember. Everything's so different."</p><p>Jason narrowed his eyes at the window and spoke softly.</p><p>"Anything else? Like, how is your head now?"</p><p>"A mess. Yeah." Tim paused to look at Bruce then continued. " There's some, uh, images? They look out of place, mismatched to my other memories. They feel like they shouldn't be in here, but they are here anyway. And..."</p><p>Tim stopped abruptly, stiffened.</p><p>"I want to go back to my room."</p><p>"Tim..."</p><p>"Just let me go." His voice got more defensive and Tim got up on his feet. Bruce sighed and stood up as well.</p><p>"Okay. But if you feel something weird, go find one of us immediately, got it?"</p><p>"Got it. Can I go now?"</p><p>"Sure." And Tim disappeared around the corner, headed for the stairs to get to his room.</p><p>"What do you think, pops?" Jason asked, leaned on the wall behind him.</p><p>"From the sound of it, I think," The man breathed in. "That his two sets of memory are merging, mixing up together. We must find the aliens. The more time we waste, the worse it'll affect Tim."</p><p>"Maybe we can call in someone to help. You know, like Uncle Clark?"</p><p>Bruce raised his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Clark?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Okay. Let see if he can help us." Dick figured, Tim was definitely more important than their dad's ego. Bruce fished his phone out and dialed Superman's number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how was it? Hope it's not too bad.<br/>There's some references from the oneshot I just posted a few days ago of this AU, anyone saw it?</p><p>Chapter title is from Pittsburgh by The Amity Affliction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Wanna Escape, I Can't Take The Great Divide, I've Seen All I Need To See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some memebers of the Justice League made an appearance.<br/>Tim took a trip down the memory lane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda like this one because I put in some cute fluff for Bruce and Tim . And preference!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason paced around as Bruce talked to Clark. He kept clenched and unclenched his hands, a black pit grew in his chest. He half wanted to go after Tim and check on the kid, but considering this was the other Tim, he didn't dare risking anything good that was going on between them.</p><p>A whoosh of wind let him know that they had a visitor. He followed Bruce and Dick outside, where Superman was waiting. Or rather, Clark Kent was. He was in his civvies, not his suit.</p><p>"Clark, thanks for coming." Bruce said, looking relieved.</p><p>"Of course. I'm glad you decide to reach out to me." The Man of Steel turned his head away from his friend to greet Dick and him.</p><p>"Dick, Jason. It's good to see you again." Dick smiled and say hello back. Jason just nodded. He always liked Wonder Woman better.</p><p>Their father told his two friends about Jason after he had come back to the family for a while. They had dinner together and he made a promise to dial down the whole killing thing (not completely give up, obviously, and it seemed Diana had been mostly fine with that but Clark still looked uneasy).</p><p>Bruce pulled Clark aside and they talked to each other in low voices. After a short while, Bruce waved at them to call them over.</p><p><em>Probably about some fucking gossip.</em> He thought, rolling his eyes.</p><p><em>Or, Tim. </em>The nicer part of his brain whispered.</p><p>Dick patted his shoulder and moved to where the two older men were talking. He followed suit. Maybe he could convince them to ask Wonder Woman to come here and help.</p><p>"...find them. They most likely are still here."</p><p>"Are you sure? This can be just a revenge thing..."</p><p>"I'm sure. They haven't given up on their big plan. This is more than just revenge."</p><p>"Can we get someone else on this. Surely more people, better chance, right?" Jason spoke, successful in getting their attention.</p><p>"And whom would you suggest?"</p><p>"Wonder Woman can help searching for the aliens."</p><p>"And J'onn can help with Tim!" Dick chimed in.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I don't want a goddamn mind reader near me..." Jason barked, glaring at Dick.</p><p>Clark, however, apparently had the same idea as Dick. He smiled at Bruce as their father glared at him.</p><p>
  <em>Nerd.</em>
</p><p>"It'll be great. Come on Bat, having Diana and J'onn here would be nice."</p><p>"No Martian!" Jason growled.</p><p>Dick, always the asshole, grinned.</p><p>"If we're not having J'onn, we're not having Diana."</p><p>"Who the fuck let you decide..." Bruce cut him off.</p><p>"Dick is right. We can have J'onn take a look inside Tim's head..."</p><p>"If he agrees to it." He'd be dammed if he didn't have a say in this.</p><p>"Of course. And Diana can join Clark to search for the aliens."</p><p>"Maybe you should call Barry..." Clark Kent, ever the nerd and the opportunist, offered to call in more members of the Justice League.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No, if we ever need a speedster here, I'll call him."</p><p>"Alright, have it your way. I'll get the other two, we'll meet you in the cave." And the Krytonian was gone, leaving Jason to glare at only Bruce and Dick.</p><p>Bruce then retreated to the cave and Dick went back to his room to analyze every piece of information that other Tim had given them through all the panic attacks and breakdowns. Jason had another plan though.</p><p>He would try to talk to Tim. Fuck not risking anything. He didn't want his brother to be scared that he'd jump at the kid's throat with a knife. Jason knocked on Tim's door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Jason opened the door slowly so as not to startle the distraught kid. Tim was curling up in a corner in his cocoon of blanket.</p><p>
  <em>Talk about déjà vu...</em>
</p><p>Tim peered at him from behind the red fabric and scooted even further against the walls.</p><p>"J...Jason..."</p><p>"Hey kid, mind if I sit down?" He asked carefully.</p><p>"No, not really." <em>That's good enough.</em></p><p>Jason went to the bookshelf first and ran his hand over some books spines before reaching the one he wanted. He then settled down in front of his brother, not too close so Tim wouldn't be uncomfortable, and turned the pages.</p><p>They hadn't had time for this since forever. Even not including his "dead and away" days, he hadn't read for Tim for such long time. And the boy did seem much stable nowadays so there was no reason to.</p><p><span class="u">"The door of the office opened.</span><br/>　<span class="u">"Hello, Potter," said Moody..."</span></p><p>Picking up from where they had left it, Jason kept his voice even, low and as comforting as possible. After finishing chapter 30 of the book, he glanced at Tim just to find the boy already asleep.</p><p>He bookmarked the page and put it back on the bookshelf. The man then proceeded to pick up his brother gently and tuck him in. Feeling a bit too tired and drowsy from reading under dim yellow light, Jason decided to climb in next to Tim and held the kid loosely (<em>Just in case, can't have him panicking.</em>) then fell into a deep slumber.</p><hr/><p>Bruce sat by the Batcomputer and checked the surveillance cameras in the city. There might have been something that he'd missed. And a trip to the sewer might also be necessary.</p><p>Not long after that, the three members of the Justice League arrived at the cave. Bruce greeted them and jogged them though the situation they were in.</p><p>"So what should we do now?" Diana asked.</p><p>"You and Clark can search at some marked spots around the city. J'onn, you should come upstairs with me to talk to Tim."</p><p>"Anything else?" Clark asked, poking at the screens.</p><p>"Don't touch that. And, ehm, would you all like to stay for dinner? Alfred and the boys would love to have you."</p><p>"Dinner sounds good."</p><p>"I just wish it were under better circumstance."</p><p>"We all do. Let's go upstairs then?" Clark and Diana exited the cave while Bruce led J'onn up to the manor and went to get Dick. His eldest liked to hang out with most of the League members and it was best for him to be out of his room for a while.</p><p>Bruce left J'onn to be bothered by his son and set out to search for the other two. He went to Jason's room first to see if he was in there but the room was unoccupied. Tim's room then.</p><p>He knocked softly on the door. When there was no sound coming from inside, he pushed the door open and poked his head in. Jason was sprawling out on the right side of the bed, looking like a human starfish. One of Jason's arms draped over Tim's waist as the younger boy curled into himself with the cover pulled up to his chest.</p><p>He should have left them to sleep but there was a more important issue at hand. Bruce shook Tim's shoulder lightly to wake the boy up.</p><p>"D'd?" The sound of that word made Bruce's heart stop for a millisecond. He pulled himself together and brushed Tim's bang aside.</p><p>"Can you come downstairs with me for a bit? There's someone I want you to meet?"</p><p>"Ok'y. Let J'se sleep?"</p><p>"Sure buddy."</p><p>Tim waved his hands in the air and Bruce took it as the sign of his son's wanting to be carried. He smiled a bit as it reminded him of all the little childish acts of his children.</p><p>Bruce removed Jason's arm with great care and picked Tim up with ease. His youngest had always been too thin for his liking. As they reached the stairs, Tim was finally wide awake.</p><p>"Who's down there?"</p><p>"J'onn." He felt Tim tensing up. "I just want you to talk to him, okay? I won't make you do whatever you're uncomfortable with. However, maybe letting him have a look through the surface of your mind might be useful."</p><p>"I'll think about it."</p><p>"But remember, if you're not alright with anything, tell me. Don't force yourself, yeah?"</p><p>"Okay dad."</p><p>He placed Tim on the couch and Dick jumped up from his spot to cuddle with Tim. He sat himself on the armchair opposite to J'onn and signal for his friend to start his questions.</p><p>J'onn began with asking about how Tim's head physically felt and how the "images" and "memories" in his head looked like. Then he offered to take a brief look at the surface to see the damage the aliens had done.</p><p>Tim bit his lips and raised his eyes to look at him, as if asking for permission. Bruce smiled at Tim.</p><p>"If you're comfortable with it."</p><p>"Okay. But just the surface!"</p><p>"I will not go against my words. Relax, Timothy, so I can enter your mind."</p><p>Tim slouched and Dick moved to give J'onn space. The alien's eyes glowed and Tim went still immediately. Now the only thing he could do was wait.</p><hr/><p>Tim was floating in total darkness. He blinked his eyes and took in his surrounding. It wasn't all darkness, actually. There was a bit of light coming from beyond the fog in distance. Green light.</p><p>
  <em>Martian. Right.</em>
</p><p>So he must have been in the deeper part of his mind.</p><p><em>Never thought it would be so blank. </em>Tim mused drily. <em>I like to think I'm pretty brainy, really.</em></p><p>He tried to get around by kinda swimming in the air (<em>Is there air in here?</em>) but the moment he started moving, his body dropped to the floor and the whole place lighted up.</p><p>Tim stood up and took in the view.</p><p>Thousands and thousands of shelves lined up next to each other in no order at all. Tim swore he didn't see anything when he was floating, even with the light. Must have been a weird brain thing.</p><p>He walked over to the shelves. They were mostly painted red and black, and outlined with yellow. His Robin colours. However, some shelves looked different. More ragged, unstable and well, cracked in various places. They were painted yellow, red and black and outlined with a green colour. The other Tim's.</p><p>His head felt clearer now that he was undisturbed by the other Tim's memories. He approached one of his shelves. Playing safe. He braced himself and opened a drawer.</p><p>Tim stumbled back as he got hit by a memory. A laughing face of his big brother appeared as he saw Dick sitting next to him when they slided down the staircase on a mattress.</p><p>He was 7 and Dick was 16. Dad had a heart attack that day.</p><p>The memory ended with Dick and him crashing against the wall. Well at least they wore some protection for their heads, and Dick had to held Tim in his arms so he wouldn't get injured. Dick, however, got his ribs bruised that day.</p><p>The memory faded as quickly as it came. It was a nice memory. As it faded, Tim suddenly felt bolder than he actually was and he went to one of the other Tim's shelves.</p><p>They seriously needed a different name for him.</p><p>He picked a drawer. Tim carefully opened it and prepared for what to come. He just really wanted to know his alternative self's a bit more than whatever his family had told him.</p><p>
  <em>Just a peek.</em>
</p><p>He almost tripped and fell when the memory hit him. He was in a cave. The Batcave, he realized after a second. Dad's other self (<em>Let call him B then.</em>) was sitting by the Batcomputer. He fiddled with his bo staff as he asked if B had been ready for patrol.</p><p>"Just a moment Jay."</p><p>He felt himself taking a step back and stuttered out.</p><p>"I'm...I'm not..."</p><p>Tim saw B's head snapped up and his body went tense.</p><p>"Tim."</p><p>"Yea...yea, that's, ehm... me."</p><p>B got to his feet and made his way to the Batmobile, muttering a quick "<em>sorry</em>" to him. Tim shook the hurt feeling off and followed the man and got into the car. As he sat in the car, he could see a bit of his reflection. A mask, no hood, a mostly green and red suit with a black and yellow cape. He looked 13.</p><p>"Ready, Robin?" B asked, a hand touched his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go." He said, voice tight.</p><p>And Tim saw the white light again.</p><p>He tried to get his breathing back to normal. That definitely didn't happen, ever, in his life. Dad had never mistaken him for Jason, no matter how much Dad had missed him. And Tim himself had never been so nervous to ask about patrolling like that.</p><p>He didn't like that memory.</p><p><em>At least he was nice enough to apologize.</em> A small voice appeared in his head. <em>He could be, you know, way worseeeee.</em></p><p><em>Okay, good argument.</em> He said back. They probably weren't very close.</p><p>Other Dad could be worse, he realized as the horror struck him. In how many universes did he come in after Jason had died, just to fill in for Robin and...</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there any abusive verson of Dad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there any verson of Jase that hates me so much that he tries to kill me? And succeeded?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about Dick?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there a verson of me that died for being Robin?</em>
</p><p>Tim could feel a breakdown coming and he knew he needed to get out of here. Leaving the shelves behind, Tim ran towards the fog and tried to break free of J'onn's power.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last part, the memory thing, is kinda how I imagined the way people's memories had been stored when I was younger. About 6-7 years old or something.</p><p>A "fun" fact, noticed by me:<br/>Fictional boys name Jason have a tendency to die. I've counted, 4 of them at least.<br/>Jason Todd (obviously)<br/>Jason Grace (Rick Riordan verse, he had died twice, I'm still in pain and sorry for spoiler if you read Rick Riordan's books and haven't got to The Burning Maze)<br/>Jason "JD" Dean (Heathers)<br/>Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th, should we count him in?)<br/>Do you know another fictional Jason that died, at least once? Lemme know.</p><p>Chapter title is from Back Of My Mind by While She Sleeps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Every Whisper Of Every Waking Hour, I'm Choosing My Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another visitor and I really don't know how to summary this chapter.<br/>It's kinda like a filler chapter so not much going on here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late chapter.</p><p>My country is slowly getting out of quarantine. It's been 11 days without a new confirmed case and we students are going back to school.</p><p>I go to a boarding school so the whole moving from home back to school have been a real mess so this chapter is a bit late.</p><p>And uh, I don't know how the whole counsin-aunt-nephew/niece works in America really. Like I call almost everyone related to me here, or even my mom's and dad's friends either aunt or uncle, so yea.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick saw Tim's hand twitched and his face scrunched up. His breathing also had sped up. Dick didn't dare risk anything by touching Tim but he hovered close by in case something happened.</p><p>Dick almost jumped out of the couch when Tim shot up from his place and screamed. His training kicked in and he got his arms wrapped around Tim to keep the boy from toppling over. Bruce too had arrived at Tim's side to calm the boy down.</p><p>He took a look at J'onn. The alien merely tilted his head and calmly spoke.</p><p>"You removed me from your mind."</p><p>"He did?" Dick blurted out.</p><p>"Yes. However, I have finished examining the damage done by the aliens. Indeed, there are two versions of Timothy's memory in his head. Still, your Timothy is stronger and have more control over this body, as the other exists only because of his memory. The pattern of switching from one to another is stable, fortunately. Everytime he becomes unconscious, he will wake up switching from this Timothy to the other one. Though, from what I have seen, I would say the two sets of memories are merging. If the process completes, we might not be able to separate his alternative self's memory from his head."</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, Dick could see the way Bruce tensed up. Tim fell back to lean on the couch and breathed heavily. </p><p>"Can we slow down the whole merging thing?" Dick asked.</p><p>"Yes. Keep him awake. Let him sleep for a longer time but keep him awake for a longer time as well. He should avoid taking nap or getting knocked out. The more time he switches, the faster the two sets of memory will merge."</p><p>"We have to find the Camotierans." Bruce huffed. Then he took a deep breath. "Dick, go contact Flash and Kid Flash."</p><p>"Wait, for real? You don't even like speedster." Dick teased for a bit. "<em>Stop talking Barry! Don't run in my cave Wallace! Slow down! If you eat all the food, I will</em>..."</p><p>"Dick!" Dick stopped and grinned at his adoptive father. "Go. Get. The. Speedsters."</p><p>"Alright. You're gonna be okay with him, Timmy?" Tim nodded, still dazed. He quickly hugged Tim then made this way down to the Batcave. He figured Bruce wouldn't like it if he discussed this kind of topic on the phone.</p><p>The screen of the Batcomputer lighted up and his friend's face appeared. </p><p>"Hey Wally, I need a favour..."</p>
<hr/><p>Bruce held Tim close and tried to steady his son's breathing. Alfred arrived in the living room to invite J'onn for tea, for which Bruce was grateful. He rubbed Tim's back in a circle pattern and kissed his son's hair while whispering comforting words.</p><p>"I saw one of his memories." The soft voice startled him.</p><p>"His?"</p><p>"The other Tim's. I saw it when J'onn was checking my head."</p><p>He didn't know what to say to that. But many thoughts and questions started to invade his head.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of memory?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it good? Bad?</em>
</p><p>But he didn't need to say anything because Tim once again began talking.</p><p>"I lived the memory Dad. From his perspective. I saw, the other you, in the cave. I could feel other Tim's emotions. He was so nervous. Even when everything he did was to talk to other you. And...," Tim chocked on the word and Bruce realized that the boy had started crying. Two drops of tears rolled down on his cheeks and Bruce felt like his heart had been embedded by millions needles at once. "He mistook the other me for Jason."</p><p>The deafening silence fell down on them, swallowed them up in the shocked stillness and one in many heartbreaks of his son's other self's life.</p><p>"I could feel everything. He was just so, so sad. From the beginning to the end of the memory. And the other you wasn't even that bad. But he wasn't you either."</p><p>Bruce held Tim and let the boy's head fell to rest on the crook of his neck. The man moved his hand again to discard Tim's hair and kissed his forehead.</p><p>He knew Tim had been uneasy with the whole Robin thing. No matter how much they had told him he deserved Robin and Jason had reassured Tim many times that he was fine with him being Robin, Tim still doubted himself. So it was a rather sensitive subject to talk about.</p><p>Jason stumbled downstairs a short moment after that and spent a few seconds gazing at his father and brother on the couch. He then moved towards them and crouch down to lay his hand on Tim's arm.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Tim let J'onn check the surface of his mind for any damage. And he learned something about the other him."</p><p>"Fucking hell old man. Can't the kid catch a break?"</p><p>Bruce sighed. He would take up more burdens and pain if it meant to spare his son. He let one hand clasp the back of Jason's neck to comfort his middle son.</p><p>"How did you sleep Jay?"</p><p>"Fine. You stole my cuddle buddy though."</p><p>"I... apologize." Bruce said hesitantly. "Alfred and J'onn are having tea if you wish to join them."</p><p>"Yea, tea sounds good right now. We'll talk after this Baby Bird." Jason tousled Tim's hair a bit before standing up and making a beeline to the kitchen.</p><p>"You awake, baby?" Bruce asked, feeling Tim's head shifted.</p><p>"Yea. I guess I'll try stay awake as long as possible then." His son said and Bruce rubbed the dried tears away using his thumbs. "Are you going out tonight? We need to catch the aliens."</p><p>"I'll see about that."</p><p>"We could use more help. Not necessary from the League though."</p><p>Bruce hummed, mind racing.</p><p>"We could. Will you be okay staying here? I'll turn on the TV."</p><p>"Sure Dad." Tim let go of him and Bruce reached over to smooth his hair. He turned on the TV so Tim could occupied himself with a movie.</p><p>He walked to the front door and fished out his phone.</p><p>"Hey Kate, I know you're mostly off the business now but I need you help."</p>
<hr/><p>Batwoman came over just before dinner. Tim hugged his aunt and let her place a kiss on his cheek. Dick greeted her with his famous Grayson hug and Jason awkwardly smiled at her.</p><p>"Dinner with my favourite nephews and the Justice League members. Wow!" She smirked at his dad and pulled Tim to her side. "Where are the others? Thought you still have some kids stored away here and there?"</p><p>"They are busy with their current projects. I apologize for dragging you in but we are running out of time."</p><p>"Well, everything for one of my favourite nephews."</p><p>Tim sat close to his dad and opposite to Kate. Dick occupied the seat between Kate's and Clark's. Jason sat next to Tim and Diana sat between Jason and J'onn. It took a lot of convincing but in the end, Alfred gave in and seated himself opposite to J'onn.</p><p>Dick told them that Wally and Barry had promised to come and help the next day. The speedsters still had a meta running around Central that needed to be restrained. But they would come over as soon as they finished.</p><p>Kate also told them about the recently addition to her family. Kate's and Maggie's wedding was a while ago and they had all attended it. And they had moved into the old Drake manor with Tim's suggestion. He didn't want to leave the house unlived.</p><p>"...and we managed to adopt a pair of twins. A girl and a boy. They are 6 months old and and extremely adorable. And I have made your old room into the nursery, like you suggested. Though I noticed, there a bush in our garden got all ruffled up. You kids know anything about that?"</p><p>Tim cringed. His dad had told him about the little adventure of the other Tim earlier. He smiled guiltily at his aunt and spoke up.</p><p>"I'm sorry, heh. Must have been the other Tim. He, eh,..."</p><p>"The kid was confused. He must have been seeking out his old house for some comfort and familiarity."</p><p>"It's okay, really." She laughed. "We can fix it just fine."</p><p>He tuned every sound out and let himself get lost in this thoughts. Some strange images floated around and Tim found himself focusing on them.</p><p>The other version of his dad with his face cold and his eyes empty. Dick with his brows furrowed as Tim read his lips and realized Dick was refusing to be Robin again. His birth mother standing straight and cold eyes boring into the very depth of his soul. His birth father talking to the other version of his dad, hands waving around furiously.</p><p>A hand shook his shoulder and Tim snapped out of his thought to glance at Jason, whose face shown with clear concern and worry.</p><p>He muttered to tell Jason that he was fine and picked at his food. The feeling of uneasiness spiked up a bit more as he felt his dad's gaze on him.</p><p>
  <em>This whole thing sucks.</em>
</p><p>Later that night, Batman went out with the other members of the Justice League and Batwoman. Jason and Dick were told to stay at home to keep an eye on him. Or at least that what he thought his dad's order had been.</p><p>Jason was half lying on the armchair, reading a book with one leg dangling on the arm of the chair. Dick brought him his laptop so he could work on a case in the meantime. It was easier to stay awake to work than to just laze around. Dick then jumped on the couch, right next to Tim and got on his phone to text someone, with a part of his attention still on Tim.</p><p>There wasn't much to do but to wait for his dad to return and the chance of finding the Camotierans was kinda low but he'd keep his hope up for now.</p><p>And the moment Dick got his attention completely on the phone, Tim switched from solving the case to researching about the multiverse. A small part of his mind kept telling him maybe it'd be nice to try and help his counterpart.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My baby brother is also 6 months old today. It's kinda weird when you're like 17 already and your mom still want to yeet another one out of her womb.</p><p>I really want to bring in Steph, Barbara and Cass but I haven't mentioned them, except for Barbara that one time in the first fic, so I fear that it might be awkward. I don't really plan the whole thing out, you know. I'm just making this up as I write. But if you all willing to ignore my stupid mistakes, I'll write them in. And also, my little TimSteph heart &lt;3</p><p>Chapter title is from Losing My Leligion by R.E.M.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Every Night I Try My Best To Dream That Tomorrow Makes It Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are actually getting a bit better for the other Tim.<br/>And there are some familiar faces in this one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really hope you guys will enjoy this because my writing has been trash lately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim woke up with a sore neck. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was that he wasn't in his bed but instead on a couch. The third thing was the laptop on his lap, still on and there was a tab open. The final thing: Dick sleeping next to him, head lolled on the arm of the couch, and Jason with his upper half on the floor but somehow, his legs were still dangling over the armchair, a book lied carelessly near his left hand.</p><p>
  <em>This is getting more and more ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>Tim carefully stood up and put the laptop down on the couch, turning it off. Then, he made his way back to his bed room.</p><p>Tim took a short shower to clean himself up before making his way back down to the kitchen to find something to eat. He made sure to avoid the living room, it was too early for any kind of confusion to occur.</p><p>"Master Tim." A familiar voice greeted him and Tim could barely resist the urge to jump 5 feet in the air. "Do you wish to have breakfast?"</p><p>"Yes actually. Thank you Alfred."</p><p>"You are very welcome, my dear boy."</p><p>Tim sat down on a chair and Alfred place a plate in front of him. He gingerly stabbed the fork into the food and asked without really thinking.</p><p>"Where's Bruce?"</p><p>"He is discussing a few matters with some Justice League members in his study."</p><p>"This early?" He didn't know the time for sure but it felt kind of early.</p><p>"It's half past eight, not very early, I'd say."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>He smiled sheepishly at the older man and shoved the food into his mouth. By the time he had almost finished, Dick and Jason stumbled into the kitchen, full bedhead (<em>or couchhead? Floor-and-armchair-head?</em>)<em>.</em></p><p>"Morning Timmy." Dick said to him casually.</p><p>"Hey..." Jason leaned over and yawned. "...Timbits."</p><p>He flinched a bit as Jason ruffled his hair. The action clearly didn't escape the man's eyes and it seemed to have snapped him out of his sleepy state.</p><p>"Sorry." Jason muttered to him.</p><p>"It's okay." He whispered and rose from his chair. "I'm finished." He announced and put his plate in the sink.</p><p>Tim went to find Bruce's study and tried to make out what the voices were saying. He was just curious. It was weird of Bruce to have a meeting with the League in the manor.</p><p>"...search outside of Gotham...might try to hide..." Bruce's voice was the first to be heard.</p><p>"...Flash here...called me early this morning..."</p><p>"...probably late again...bring Wally with him..."</p><p>The sound of the doorbell startled him and Tim quickly sprinted to the staircase. Dick was by the door, talking with someone.</p><p>
  <em>Flash? Superman said something about him.</em>
</p><p>Hardly had Dick stepped aside when a loud voice boomed.</p><p>"Timmy-boy!"</p><p>In a flash (pun might be intended or not), he was wrapped in a pair of yellow covered arms and his face got squished against the red lightning bolt logo.</p><p>"Help..." He weakly called as his hands tugged on Kid Flash's arms.</p><p>"Oh shit! Wally, let go of him!" Came Dick's frantic voice and he got released from the arms. "I thought you were in your room."</p><p>"I heard the doorbell. Eh, hi Wally." He looked up a little to greet the younger speedster. "Good morning Barry." And the older one from across the room.</p><p>"Morning kiddo!" Was Flash's reply.</p><p>"Give him some space Walls. It's uh, the other one."</p><p>"The other... Oh. I am so sorry kid." Wally straightened his tshirt and smiled apologetically.</p><p>
  <em>The other one? </em>
</p><p>Dick led the two speedsters to Bruce's study and Tim got stuck with Jason and Alfred. It wasn't like, bad or something, considering how nice Jason had been to him. And having Alfred around was always great.</p><p>"What you wanna do kid?"</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's... unexpected.</em>
</p><p>He decided to play bold.</p><p>"How about some training? I mean, if you're up for it."</p><p>"Sure, why not?" <em>Even more unexpected.</em></p><p>"Let's go." And they were off heading down to the cave.</p>
<hr/><p>Dick got the speedsters to Bruce's study. He was hesitant to leave Tim with Jason but since his oldest younger brother insisted and promised that everything would be fine, well Dick had no choice but trusted him.</p><p>"Okay. Barry, Wallace..." Bruce was saying.</p><p>"Why don't you just call me Wally? Why do you hate me?" Wally whined at the man.</p><p>"Barry, silence your kid or I'll call you Bartholomew." Bruce half-heatedly glared.</p><p>Dick saw Barry shushing his nephew and grinning at Bruce. He suddenly had the urge to shake his head.</p><p>"As I was saying before I got interrupted, Barry and Wallace will scout around Gotham one more time to make sure that the Camotierans are not in the city. Meanwhile, I will look through the surveillance cameras of the nearby areas. The rest should go and get some rest, it was a long night after all."</p><p>"Why don't you just go to the Watchtower and use the satellite to find them?" Wally asked.</p><p>"These aliens have a technology to conceal themselves from being discovered by other techs. We have to do it the traditional way." Diana explained.</p><p>"Well, Dickie, you'd better have food waiting when I get back." Wally smiled at him, eyes glinting.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, food. How could I ever forget?</em>
</p><p>"Sure. Alfred would love to feed you two." He deadpanned.</p><p>The speedsters ran off and Alfred offered the others rooms to stay in for the time being. Figured it would be good enough for everyone, he tried to find his brother. However, his dad found him instead.</p><p>"Dick, son."</p><p>"Hey B, you see Jason and Tim anywhere?"</p><p>"Alfred said they went down to the cave."</p><p>"Oh, great. I just want to see how they're holding up." He started to make his way to the grandfather clock but the older man stopped him by grabbing his shoulders gently.</p><p>"Dickie, slow down. They're gonna be fine with each other for a few hours."</p><p>"But it's the other Tim!"</p><p>"And you need to trust Jason sometimes. He and Tim are going to be fine. The thing is, I want to know how you're holding up."</p><p>"I'm doing fine. Don't worry B."</p><p>The truth was, he wasn't really doing fine. But with Tim like that and Jason all shaken up by having his favorite brother screaming at him all the time, Dick obviously had to be the most stable to look after them both. And also, he was the oldest.</p><p>Bruce sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. The older man smelt of smoke, kevlar with a faint scent of his shampoo, which made Dick relax a little. He felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead before he heard his dad spoke.</p><p>"I know you are the oldest and you want to be strong for your brothers. I know you want to help me taking care of them. But you are forgetting one thing, Dick. You are my son too and you need to take care of yourself, not just your brothers. It's my responsibility to care for all of you. It's a rough time for all of us now and I am so glad that you are here to help me and your brothers but maybe you should take some time off. Just have some time for yourself, alright? If anything happens, I'll handle it."</p><p>"Or maybe, since you've pulled an all-nighter, you should go and hit the hay. And I don't mind spending time with them. Besides, Wally and Barry are here. Well, are gonna be back here soon. We'll be fine. Hell, I'll be fine. Great, even. Go sleep Da. I'll call you if something happens.</p><p>Bruce sighed again but nodded anyway. One hand moved to clasp the back of his neck and then pulled him into another hug. He felt another kiss on his hair and let Bruce pull away first.</p><p>The man then went to his bedroom, hopefully to make up for his lack of sleep. Dick himself got down to the cave to find his brothers, like he had intended to.</p><p>It was unexpected to find both of them on the training mats, with Jason teaching Tim some moves against bigger opponents. They were both covered in sweat but at least they were having fun.</p><p>He just really wanted the other Tim to be happy.</p><p>"Hey Dick!" Tim was waving him over and Dick didn't resist the urge to smile.</p><p>"Yea Dickhead, come over and help me with this. The kid keeps doing it wrong."</p><p>"I'm not doing it wrong. You're just a bad teacher." He could hear the pout in Tim's voice.</p><p>"I'm the best teacher you'll ever have. Practice it on Goldie so I can see where you got it wrong. Loose the rich kid shirt Dickface or you'll have to throw it away after this."</p><p>Dick threw on a tank top he had left in the cave and got on the mats. He listened to Jason explaining to Tim once more and braced himself to take the hit from his little brother.</p><p>He didn't stop smiling for once.</p>
<hr/><p>Spephanie (<strike>bet you didn't expect this</strike>) was waking up from a short nap after a long night swinging around with Cass in New York when her phone rang.</p><p>Babs.</p><p>She sighed, wondering what Barbara needed her for. The whole mission had been a success and everything she wanted to do was to go home or maybe go to the Wayne manor and pester Tim a bit.</p><p>She just hope the former Batgirl wouldn't send her and Cass on another mission so soon.<br/>
"Morning Babs!" She said into the phone.</p><p>"It's noon, Steph."</p><p>"Yea, so? What do you need me for?" She figured she should get straight to the point.</p><p>"B needs you and Cass at the manor. There's been a problem."</p><p>"Is everyone okay?" Panic spiked up in her chest and she took a sharp breath, hoping nothing too bad had happened.</p><p>"It's, uh, Tim. You and Cass had better be back soon. We're gonna need everyone on this. Dick will tell you everything at the manor." </p><p>"Okay. I'm gonna get Cass and we'll be going back soon. See you later Babs."</p><p>"See you then." Barbara hang up and Stephanie went to get Cass. They gathered their stuffs to head back to Gotham.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The first thing Stephanie saw in the manor was the speedsters in the kitchen. They were both in their uniforms but with the cowls pulled down. The second thing was the amount of food on the kitchen table.</p><p>"G'morning." Flash said to them.</p><p>"Sup!" Wally greeted them. "Want some food?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I'm hungry.</em>
</p><p>"Hell yeah." She dropped her luggage and pulled Cass with her. "Eat up Cassie. We didn't have even have breakfast."</p><p>"Hungry." Cass agreed with her. "Up late."</p><p>"Your fault. You wanted to stay out until 4 this morning."</p><p>Not even 15 minutes later that she saw Dick poking his head in the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, you guys are back. Hi."</p><p>"Brother." Cass jumped over and wrapped her arms around Dick's torso. "Miss you."</p><p>"Aww I've missed you too lil's sis." Dick moothed Cass's hair with his hand and turned to smile at Stephanie. "Hey Stephie. Hope your mission went well." Seeing her nod, Dick continued. "Let's get to the cave then, I'll explain everything."</p><p>"Where's Tim? I heard from Babs that, uh, he's in some kind of trouble."</p><p>"He's with Jason. Just go to the cave."</p><p>Dick explained everything. For real. From Tim's trip to the hospital to the fucking aliens. He should have made a PowerPoint representation because it was just stupidly confusing.</p><p>"...so we're gonna go out and search for them but at least one of us will have to stay with Tim. We don't want the aliens to come back here to do whatever and to be honest, someone has to keep an eye on Tim."</p><p>"Why didn't you call earlier? This whole thing is really bad! And you waited for like, a week!"</p><p>"Your mission. Didn't want to distract you two." Dick shrugged. Steph saw Cass narrowed her eyes a little at her brother. "Go unpack your things. There're Justice League members around so be quiet. And don't jump at Tim. He's, um, not himself."</p><p>
  <em>That's a way to say it.</em>
</p><p>"Okay." Cass flipped down from her perch and pressed a quick kiss to Dick's cheek. "Let's go."</p><p>Stephanie let Cass drag her upstairs to their rooms. Alone in her room, which was more of a guest room actually, she didn't stay at the manor much, Stephanie then started to proceed the information Dick had given her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh gods, Tim.</em>
</p><p>Dick did try to make things less bad than they really were but Stephanie knew better. Maybe she could try to find him, even though that sounded like a dumbass idea. But it might give her a better understanding of the situation.</p><p>So she only pushed her luggage to a corner and set off to find the Boy Wonder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if I made Steph to OOC. Honestly, I didn't even know what I was thinking while writing in her POV.</p><p>Just to make it clear, Steph is still Spoiler and Cass is Batgirl in here. And everyon is still trying to hide the truth from the other Tim so he don't know anything about the situation. Besides, with only his memory and not much else, he obviously can't do much detective work.</p><p>Chapter title is from Last Hope by Paramore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Don't Want To Live So Calloused And Frozen, Ugly And Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unusual conversation with more information about the other Tim's fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Sorry for the late posting. I've been busy with the other fic. Y'know, "Restless Heart Syndrome". Maybe check it out if you haven't yet. It contains depression and some other related things so you might want to consider carefully before reading. And it's Tim-centric too.<br/>Hope you guys will like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She found Tim and Jason a short while later. She was about to knock on the door of Tim's room when the said door open to reveal a tall figure with a white streak of hair.</p><p>"Jason." She greeted coolly.</p><p>"Blondie!" He grinned back.</p><p>"Is that Stephanie?" She heard a voice coming from inside then room and craned her neck to look over Jason's shoulder.</p><p>"Boy Wonder!" She forced out the name and tried to sound excited.</p><p>He doesn't look much different, but she could she some things out of place. He was thinner, two dark circles stood out under his eyes and his posture seemed wrong.</p><p>It was disturbing.</p><p>But she shoved Jason aside, using all her strength and moved in to hug him. He smelt nice, like he had just taken a shower. Well, he probably had, considering how wet his hair was.</p><p>She could feel his bony shoulders and his face in the crook of her neck as the hug went on. Her stomach twisted again as Dick's explanation came back to her mind. She couldn't afford to be emotional over it for the time being, there was much bigger matter at hand.</p><p>So when he pulled away, she tilted her head to give him a kiss on his left cheek. Tim smiled wide and she felt a bit better.</p><p>They really needed to fix this. Fast.</p><p>"Get a room you two." And Jason just destroyed every happy feeling she had.</p><p>"This is a room. If anything, you can just get the hell out of here." She retorted, narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Alright, stop." Tim said, blushing and Stephanie dropped her glare.</p><p>"Cass is home too. So if you want to find her, I can help." She smirked at Jason.</p><p>"Sure." Tim pulled her out of his room with him, just stopped a moment long enough to tell Jason. "Go take a shower, really. You reek." And they were off heading to Cass's room.</p><p>She had also noticed the way Tim kept rubbing his neck in a skeptical manner.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"It's just, I can't find the scar. They never told me why it's not here."</p><p>"Scar?"</p><p>"Yea, the one, you know, from Jason. Back then."</p><p>"Jason? Jason Todd?"</p><p>"Do we know another Jason? Yes, him. Remember when he slitted my throat?"</p><p>Stephanie's brain stopped short. She couldn't imagine a possibility of any universe where Jason would try to kill Tim. The mere idea of it was just ridiculous. Dude loved his brother so much he probably would trade his life for Tim if it came to that.</p><p>She, however, kept her mouth shut for Tim's shake. The boy didn't look much disturbed even though he just told her possibly one of the worst events of his life. But his hand had yet to leave the skin of his throat.</p><p>Stephanie grabbed the hand and held it firmly in hers. He looked at her with a quizzical expression but didn't say anything.</p><p>They had reached Cass's room.</p><p>"Go and talk to her. I'll wait."</p><p>"Okay." He gave her a lopsided smile and knocked on the door.</p>
<hr/><p>Tim felt great. Better than he had been for so long. He was somewhat still unsure about Jason but everything that had happened to him felt like a goddamn dream. Or like he had been thrusted into a parallel universe.</p><p> </p><p>The door in front of him swung open and he saw Cass smiling at him.</p><p>"Little brother!" She opened her arms and he stepped in for a hug.</p><p>"Hey Cass. Welcome home."</p><p>She started to told him about her and Stephanie's mission by signing to him. Glancing at the doorway, he found an amused Stephanie. Their mission must have been great.</p><p>Cass was about to finish her story when a sharp pain shot up in his head. Tim fell to his knees and his hands moved to cradle his head. His eyes snapped shut and he let out a broken groan that filled with pain.</p><p>There were so many voices.</p><p>And they were all laughing. Crying. Talking. <strong>Screaming.</strong></p><p>All at once.</p><p>He could feel warm hands on his neck and shoulder. A pair of much cooler ones grabbed his forearms.</p><p>More voices. And they weren't from his head.</p><p>His fingers digged into his scalp roughly, trying to quiet the voices down and stop the inner pain.</p><p>He figured he was screaming as well.</p><p>
  <em>Tim!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dude!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HEY!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Another voice managed to catch his attention. It sounded like his own and it was coming from the inside his head.</p><p>
  <em>You have to let go! It's okay! I've got you!</em>
</p><p>He didn't know whose voice was that but he felt like he could trust it. But how to let go? </p><p>
  <em>Don't fight it! Trust me! Just relax and everything will be fine!</em>
</p><p>So Tim let go. His arms turned limp in someone's hands and his whole body slumped forward, fell right into someone's awaiting arms. And then he knew no more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Everything was white. Too bright and white for his eyes.</p><p>Tin woke up lying on his back on some smooth surface. His body felt light and pretty comfortable. He stared at the white ceiling for a moment before hearing the too familiar voice.</p><p>"Welcome to our mind."</p><p>He sat up and blinked at the source of the voice.</p><p>
  <strong>Himself.</strong>
</p><p>Well, not really himself that much, but still himself nonetheless.</p><p>The other one was about his height, looked also more Japanese than Western with the same black hair and bright, intense blue eyes.</p><p>He looked exactly how Tim's body had been lately.</p><p>Tim touched his neck and his hand discovered the scar. It was oddly comforting to feel it resting on his neck. He ran the other hand through his hair and found it longer than just a minute before. Just like he remembered how it should have been.</p><p>"Hey, uhh, I'm Tim." The other said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Yea, and I'm Tim too." He replied and stood up to face the other.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Good actually." To be honest, it wasn't like he needed to hide anything so he decided to tell the truth.</p><p>"Oh, good good, yea..." <em>This is so awkward and unsettling.</em> "Umm, listen..."</p><p>"Wait a minute..." He cut in. "Who are you first? Like, really are?"</p><p>A sheepish expression crossed the other's face and he shrugged.</p><p>"I'm well, you... I guess?"</p><p>"My conscience?"</p><p>"No, no, heh... Not that. Uh, I'm you but from a different universe."</p><p>
  <em>Huh? </em>
</p><p>That did make more sense that the other being his conscience.</p><p>The other Tim thrusted his hand out and Tim shook his hand. Shook his alternative universe self's hand.</p><p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p><p>"Alright. Eh, this is not gonna be pretty but I've gotta tell you something. I don't want to and I feel really, really bad about this. But there's no other choice. Our time is almost up."</p><p>So the other Tim launched into telling him everything, from the differences between the two universes to the events that led up to their meeting.</p><p>"...must be very confusing to you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to break it to you this way and everyone's been trying to keep this a secret. We don't want to hurt you. And...and you've been through so much, I..." The other Tim's voice broke and he choked on an unsaid word.</p><p>Tim felt like the world had crashed down on him. His head kept spinning around, trying to grasp the other's words. He lowered himself to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.</p><p>Out of the sudden he was pulled into a hug by the other Tim. He buried his face into his shoulder and let his tears soak through the fabric of other Tim's shirt.</p><p>
  <strong>He was supposed to be dead.</strong>
</p><p>Other Tim didn't say anything but he thought words would be rather useless now. Instead, he could feel one hand petting his hair, the other patting his back.</p><p>He took a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself down after having run out of tears. Other Tim hadn't let go of him just yet. He was silently thankful for that. </p><p>Tim was the one to pull away first but still kept a close distance to the other one. His bangs got brushed to a side and he used his own hands to wipe dry his wet and itchy cheeks.</p><p>The other had a frown on his face and his lips were pressed tightly together.</p><p>"What are we gonna do? I can't live like this and neither can't you."</p><p>"I don't really know. We got J'onn to take a look but..."</p><p>"Just tell me." Tim demanded. He'd rather stay dead than to live off someone else's body like a parasite. "Please! I can't live like this. If I'm dead, I'd rather stay dead."</p><p>Other Tim bit his lips, maybe a bit too hard and took a deep breath. Tim thought he should prepare himself too.</p><p>"He, uh, J'onn said that all you are now is just, eh, a set of memories. Those were the only thing they took from everyone. Their memories. And our memories are merging into one. He said we'd go insane once the process completed. Then there'd be no way to separate us from one another."</p><p>Tim looked down at his hands. While living sounded nice and all, he had made up his decision long ago. He wouldn't live like this. And he wouldn't ruin anyone's life for his own. He died, along with everyone he loved and his world. There was no reason to stay alive. No reason to linger in a world that he didn't belong to.</p><p>"Tim." He called the other. "Can you promise me this?" Seeing the nod, he continued. "I want you to release all the memories, if you can take it from the aliens. Dump them into a river or the sea, maybe into the wind, I don't care. Don't let anyone get their hand on those. Can you do that?"</p><p>He figured, the aliens must have had a way to keep the memories. Stored them somewhere for future use. They were supposed to be fuel for a machine so they must have had a physical form. Physical form meant they could be released.</p><p>Silence fell upon them as Tim studied the other for some sort of reaction, maybe a blink or a frown. But other Tim's face remained passive.</p><p>"Dude? Say something." He said impatiently.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Guess that's better than nothing.</em>
</p><p>"You sure there's no other way? We...we can go to your universe, maybe it hasn't been destroyed. Or, or we can, we..."</p><p>"Okay stop. Your Bruce, he knows about the detroyed universes, right?"</p><p>"He's seen the journal and their plan. Doesn't mean he knows if they're really destroyed or not."</p><p>"We don't have time. You said so! I'm just a ghost, Tim. Fragments of memories. A goddamn ghost. I...just...just let me go. <strong>Let us go.</strong> Please. I can't ruin your life just because there's chance my universe might still be there! Be sensible. Please."</p><p>It felt like time had stopped. Tim averted his eyes and huffed. If other Tim was as stubborn as him...</p><p>"Okay." Other Tim said softly. </p><p>
  <em>Huh? Didn't expect that.</em>
</p><p>"Okay. I promise. I...I understand why you want that... I'm you after all, right? I'll talk to Dad. But I will ask about your universe. You can't stop me."</p><p>"Fine. Do whatever. But don't waste more time. Alright?"</p><p>"Alright." They shook hand and other Tim pulled him into another hug. "I'm so sorry. About everything."</p><p>"You didn't do anything. It's not your fault." He let go of the other. "Let's wake up and see who's in control."</p><p>"Yea, let's."</p>
<hr/><p>Tim woke up. He felt a comfy blanket covering him and could see his dad leaning on his bed, typing furiously into his phone.</p><p>"Dad?" He called softly.</p><p>"Tim, darling? How are you feeling son?" His dad turned around to face him instantly.</p><p>"I'm fine. Dad. Can I ask about something?" The man nodded. "Are those universes really destroyed? I mean if you only read the journal, you can't know for real, right?"</p><p>His dad pitched the bridge of his nose and his face turned sour.</p><p>"Timmy, I saw the videotapes. They recorded the explosion. At the end of every tape, the screen turned black just right after the explosion of multiple planets. They are really gone." A pause. "Why do you want to know Timmy?"</p><p>His heart ached at the answer. He was hoping so hard that they might still be out there, so that he could put other Tim back into his own body. Put other people back into their bodies.</p><p>A choking noise escaped his throat and his dad quickly gathered him into his arms.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."</p><p>"No, no. It's fine. You need to know this anyway." And he told the older man about the conversation he had with the other Tim. He guessed he would have to keep his promise after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't stop seeing Ryan Potter as Tim. So I put a small preference on that in here, hehe.<br/>I mean, think about it. He literally chased after Ben Afflect to convince the man to make him Robin. Just like Tim did with Bruce. And, he voiced Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6. </p><p>Here's the thing:<br/>-They are both cute genius boys.<br/>-Black hair (though the eyes colours are different).<br/>-Heroes with secret identities. No power. Just really smart.<br/>-Sneaky.<br/>-Both have their own teams of heroes.<br/>-Orphans.<br/>-Brother died in an explosion. (Sorry about bringing up a certain someone if you've watch BH6).</p><p>In conclusion, Ryan is Hiro and Tim and it's perfect!</p><p>Chapter title is from Voices by Motionless In White.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. After My Dreaming I Woke With This Fear, What Am I Leaving When I'm Done Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aliens located. Machine found.<br/>We are getting closer to the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got stuck with words and phrases a lot in this one and I hope it won't turn out awkward or just plain dumb.</p><p>And I'm planning this to be 10 chapters. Probably will be finished before I take some time to study. We're taking the final exams in more than two months. Those exams will determine whether I can get into the Diplomatic Academy or not in the future.</p><p>But who knows? Writing is good exercise for my English skills. There's still be a chance that I'll write in those two months.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They found the Camotierans two days later, in a small warehouse in Blüdhaven. It was true that they wanted to stick close to their target but at the same time, they didn't want to risk being discovered so soon by the heroes.</p><p>So Bruce gathered everyone available and nearby to take on the aliens. As the other Tim already knew about their situation, he was left with Alfred only, while his brothers and sister went out. The boy clearly wasn't happy about that, having wanted to go as well so he could punch the leader in the face (his words, not Bruce's).</p><p>However, Bruce thought it was good arrangement that he stayed home. His son and his counterpart had been more and more unstable in these two recent days with increasing numbers of mismatched memories popping up in their head randomly. If they failed this mission, there wouldn't be enough time to help his sons (he supposed he could call the othed Tim his kid too, they had been doing a lot of hugging).</p><p>After the two Flashes had done a quick check on the warehouse, they all bursted in and caught the aliens off guard. A lot technologies had been used just to mask their presence.</p><p>He punched them hard, feeling the satisfaction with the sound of bones cracking beneath his knuckles. It didn't take them long to have all the aliens tied up nicely in a corner.</p><p>"What with the bows, KF?" His eldest asked his friend, referring to the small bows made of excess ropes.</p><p>"I just thought that they might look nice. Less creepy, you know what I mean?"</p><p>"They make the aliens look worse!"</p><p>Red Hood poked one of the aliens in the head.</p><p>"What is this thing? It attaches to its head. Erggg." He was probably making a face but Bruce couldn't see because of the helmet.</p><p>"Looks like a translation device. I saw one similar to this a while ago." Clark answered, tapped his finger on the device. The creature hissed and bared its teeth.</p><p>"You all be quiet." He grumbled, grabbing the (supposedly) leader. All aliens had tried to protect this one the most so it must have been of higher rank than the others.</p><p>His fist shattered the ugly creature's cheekbone. That was for his sons. </p><p>
  <em>Damn, doesn't that just feel good.</em>
</p><p>The alien made some clicking noises.</p><p>
  <em>Right, languages. The device probably doesn't translate their own language to English. Just the way around.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, they have a interpretor. Remember? From the battle. He was shouting at us. That one can speak English." Barry snatched the said interpretor. The creature looked less assassin-dressed and it was whimpering in fear while clutching his clipboard look-alike.</p><p>"What did your leader said?" He said slowly. Silence. "Translate it. Now!" He growled at the cowering thing.</p><p>"He...he, said," The accent was weird but he could work with that. "Uh, ehm, 'So...so you fin...finally come here. How...how is yo...your spawn?'."</p><p>
  <em>The nerves of some twisted lunatic.</em>
</p><p>He, and clearly everyone, mostly his kids, definitely wanted to crush the aliens' leader to pieces but they couldn't afford that. So he calmed himself down and continued.</p><p>"Where's the machine to extract the memories?"</p><p>Clicking noises.</p><p>
  <em>I'm too old for this shit.</em>
</p><p>"Translation."</p><p>"Uh, uh...he said that he wouldn't te...tell you."</p><p>"Fuck this!" Red Hood roared and yanked the Camotieran from his hand. "Tell me where the machine is or I'll crush every bone in you fucking body until you beg me to kill you!"</p><p>Silence. The alien seemed to glare at his son in annoyance rather than in fear.</p><p>A bullet fired.</p><p>A hole appeared in the right arm of the creature as the thing screamed.</p><p>He felt no sympathy for it. But he couldn't let Jason kill this thing either. They needed to find the machine.</p><p>"J'onn, can you enter its mind? It's not going to tell us at this rate."</p><p>"You said I am not to enter people's minds without permission, correct?" The Martian reply with confusion in his words.</p><p>"Yes! But this is a different situation! My son..." The next word stuck as he breathed heavily through his mouth. J'onn seemed to have grasped the idea of what he was saying, stepped forwarded and his eyes glowed green. Bruce watched the alien went limp, still held up by the collar by Jason.</p><p>J'onn came back to them sooner than expected. Jason growled again as he knocked the thing out and let Dick resecured the rope.</p><p>"I now have the location of the machine with some other of their techs. I believe there are at least three of them on guarding duty."</p><p>"Lead us there. Superman, can you stay behind to keep an eye on them? Maybe call the Lanterns to bring them back to the Watchtower while you're at it."</p><p>"Sure. Good luck with the machine." The Man of Steel offered them a confident smile as they departed.</p><p>J'onn led them to the other side of the city, to another warehouse. They beat up the guards and the two speedsters did a quick search through the mess of devices and machines.</p><p>"Hood, see if there's anything similar to that one you saw that night."</p><p>His son carefully examined every piece of technology before holding up a weird almost-round thing with a lot of wires attached to it.</p><p>"This one. They also, uh, shot me with a gun..."</p><p>
  <em>A gun! Why he never mentioned...</em>
</p><p>"...but I don't think the gun is relevant now. Let's go back home. I want the kid fixed up as soon as possible."</p><p>"Uh, Batman?" He heard Clark's voice through the comm.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you know, eh, that your kid's managed to track us all the way here? I just went out to talk with the Lanterns for a second and came back seeing Robin beating the leader to a pulp."</p><p>"What? Robin's there?"</p><p>"Yea, you'd better come back here. I think he's got some Kryptonite. I mean he hasn't used it yet but..."</p><p>"We're on out way. Don't let him out of your sight."</p><p>"Okay. Hurry up."</p><p>Bruce sighed and turned back to everyone. Why the fuck did he think leaving Tim behind would be a good idea?</p><p>"We have to go back to the other warehouse. Robin is there."</p>
<hr/><p>Tim was good at being sneaky. His alternative universe self was too. So he hid in a corner to talk to the other Tim after everyone had set off to the aliens' location.</p><p>They had managed to learn how to become unconscious to talk to each other in the short time of two days, and learn how to decide who could be in charge of the body when woke up. They were very fast learners and with the process of merging had been faster lately, it wasn't hard to learn how to do all those things.</p><p> </p><p>He tracked down Batman and the others quickly and stole the uniform to go out. He thought other Tim's suit was badass. Though there wasn't any green, the suit had a hood and a bigger mask to cover his face better and the bo staff was electrified (Jason's gift after he had reconciled with the whole family).</p><p>He found the warehouse. It was a short trip to Blüdhaven.</p><p>Apparently, Superman was the only one guarding the aliens, and he was talking to three Lanterns with a rather serious expression on his face.</p><p>Tim snuck his way into the warehouse and saw the creatures all tied up with creepy bows in a corner. The aliens glared at him (he thought so, their eyes are weird) and some bared their teeth. Except for one. He was grinning? Probably.</p><p><em>Ugly stupid things. T</em><em>hat must be the leader.</em> He thought. If only the other Tim could have talked to him while he was conscious.</p><p>"You are their leader, aren't you?" He asked, getting a bit closer to take a better look.</p><p>Clinking noises.</p><p>
  <em>Must be their languages.</em>
</p><p>"He...he said...that he is. An...and he feel delightful to see...see you he...here." A smaller Camotieran stuttered.</p><p>"Hmm, why so?"</p><p>"He...said, if...if you let us go...go, he...he will help you...you..."</p><p>"Nahhh. My world is destroyed, remember? You assholes did it. Besides, I have Batman." He shrugged. "And I want to take out a bit of my anger. So... No."</p><p>He lunged for the leader, threw him down on the ground and started to smash his knuckles on the thing's face. It felt good. Great, even.</p><p>A pair of arms lifted him up and secured him in a strong hold. Tim struggled and tried to kicked whoever it was.</p><p>"Wow, hey kiddo. Calm down. You're gonna break your feet." The Boy Scout had returned.</p><p>"Let me go! I've got Kryptonite! Let me go or else!" He screamed and struggled harder.</p><p>"Tim. Slow down. Please. Your dad is not going to be happy if anything happens to you."</p><p>"He's not my dad! My dad, and my Batman died. Freaking hell! Just let go!"</p><p>"If I let go, will you calm down? You've beaten him half dead already."</p><p>"Fine! Just let go." </p><p>He got released from the strong hold and stumbled a bit to regain his posture. Tim turned hid gaze up to glare at the Man of Steel as the man spoke to Bruce through his comm.</p><p>
  <em>Unbelievable.</em>
</p><p>The Lanterns came in and brought the aliens out, Hal Jordan stopped to check on him for a second before he took off with the others. Now he had to wait for Bruce to come back to this warehouse.</p><p>Everyone arrived. Dick was the first to check him over like a mother hen and Jason followed him shortly. He wondered why everyone just straight up assumed that he might have been injured or something. Didn't Superman say he had been the one that beat up the alien?</p><p>"Stop. You two are being weird. I'm fine."</p><p>"Just want to make sure. Which one are you now?"</p><p>"Alternative. He said I should have the honor of crushing the fucker's face."</p><p>"Language, Robin." Bruce grumbled but Tim could say that he probably didn't mean it. "I assume that the aliens are with the Green Lanterns?"</p><p>"Yes. They went back to the Watchtower a while earlier, before I talked to you. You found the machine?"</p><p>"We did. We should head back to the cave before..." He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished but Tim knew what he meant to say. Before they extracted him, or rather, his memories, from the other Tim's mind. He was fine with it. After all, he had insisted on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alfred welcome him back with a worried and disappointed look. Oh well, he kinda deserved that. But it didn't make him feel less smug about beating the shit out of the alien.</p><p>"Master Timothy."</p><p>"I know I know. I'm sorry. I really am. But like, if you had know, you would have stopped me. And I seriously had to go after them."</p><p>"I assume that this won't happen again?"</p><p>"Yea. I won't be around long enough for it to happen again." He gave the butler a smile that so fake everyone could see through, much less Alfred. "You should talk to the other Tim though."</p><p>"I certainly will. But for now, as you are still here and still my charge, I would not want to see you getting hurt."</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said honestly.</p><p>"I accept your apology. How about some cookies?"</p><p>"Yes please." He grinned.</p><p>The two speedsters and Clark had gone down the cave with Bruce to examine the machine. The others settled down in the living room and were offered cookies by Alfred as well. </p><p>Tim looked around with a heavy heart. This might be his last day living and while he didn't want to keep sharing a body with the other Tim, he would miss this greatly, if there was an afterlife.</p><p>Tim bit his lower lip and huffed through his nose. There was no point getting emotional over something that wasn't his. This wasn't his life, his family, his home or even his body.</p><p>But that would be at least half a lie.</p><p>It was not his life. Correct. Not his body. Sure.</p><p>But everyone had been treating him so nice, it felt like he had been at home, with a real family. Alfred cooked for him and took care of him. Bruce always held him in tight hugs, even when he wasn't really the man's son. </p><p>Dick and Jason acted not much different to him than they did to the other Tim. They were casual, loud and affectionate, especially for the last two days. Cass was much quieter but she smiled at him and hugged him all the time. She most likely could tell him apart from the other just by their mannerisms and all. And Steph was just nice and fun to be around.</p><p>He realized that he wanted this. A life like this so bad.</p><p>A father. A grandfather. Brothers. A sister. Friends.</p><p>And hand touched his shoulder gently and he was startled out of his train of thought. Tim turned around to see Jason's concerned but smiling face.</p><p>"Wanna hang out in the den? Grab a blanket, we're gonna prank the big bird."</p><p>"Hell yeah." He beamed. "Can we drag him out to the garden with the blanket? Maybe if we can find one big enough, we can tie him to a tree."</p><p>"There's one in B's room. For family night. Big enough for 5 or 6 people at least."</p><p>He ran after Jason to Bruce's room and watched as the man struggled to get the huge blanket out of the largest shelf in Bruce's walk-in closet.</p><p>He was going to die, but for now, he could just enjoy a stupid prank with the counterpart of a man that could have been his brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm working on another project. A really long oneshot. But, there's one problem that I just noticed recently. It's a bit similar to another fic. Like, an important detail. It's mostly based on the song in Anastasia (for a scene), Once Upon A December, but I can't help but see the similarities. And since I'm new to this whole writing thing, I'm a bit anxious and even paranoid. This is doing my anxiety and ADHD no favour. </p><p>Leave me a comment or something if you enjoyed this chapter. And maybe give me your opinion on my little issue above. Many thanks ❤</p><p>Chapter title is from Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park (my first rock band ever!).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. As I'm Surrounded By My Grief, Brought To My Knees (I've Carried The Weight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final chapter.<br/>They're fixing everything and someone will show up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: A bit of self-harming. No blood or whatever but still.</p><p>I don't know if I got the angst down okay because I've been sleep-deprived for days now. Can you believe that there's this kind of teacher that gave your class a maths test on Sunday and then one more test today? It's like 4 or 5 days apart from one test to another! Not to mention my poor sleeping habit.</p><p>So if the angst feel a bit off and maybe a little too similar to that of my other fics, tell me in your comment.</p><p>Also, I 'borrowed' the whole stardust thing from Doctor Who, Christmas Special episode - Voyage of the Damned. I just think it can go pretty well with my plan for the memories of everyone from the alternate universes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim found himself back in his mind, which was still too blank for his liking. The memory shelves only appeared once when J'onn checked his mind.</p><p>His dad and the others had discovered how to extract the memory of other Tim using the machine, and Tim asked for a few hours. He just wanted to talk to his counterpart. So he slipped back into his unconscious state after making himself comfortable in his own room.</p><p>"Hello?" He called. "Tim?"</p><p>"Hey." A voice from behind him almost made him jump five feet in the air. "I guess it's almost time."</p><p>"Yea. Dad said we could have some time to talk. How are you holding up?"</p><p>"Fine. I think I'm ready, really."</p><p>"Hey, ehm, after we extract your, uh, memory, Dad and some others will go and check for your world once more. Just to make sure, y'know."</p><p>Other Tim smiled sadly.</p><p>"I appreciate it. But if my world's really gone..."</p><p>"I'll release your memory and others', I promise." His voice broke. No one deserved this kind of fate, and certainly not other Tim. Maybe except the aliens. They deserved to burn. He just wished he could have done something.</p><p>"Thank you. Come here." They drew each other into a hug. Tim clung onto his counterpart as two drops of tears snuck pass his eyelids and seeped into the other's shirt.</p><p>
  <em>This is not fair.</em>
</p><p>He wanted to help. He only wanted to make things better. But all he was just a human boy with a long stick and a colourful uniform.</p><p>Why couldn't he do more to help?</p><p>His eyes burned as the tears fell faster and he sobbed out a wet sound.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THIS IS NOT FAIR!</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hey man, don't cry over this." He heard the other boy whispering into his hair. "I will be fine and you will be too. We are going to be alright."</p><p>"I should be the one comforting you." He murmured back.</p><p>He wanted to believe other Tim's words but he didn't think he was going fo be okay with the aftermath. Tim kept on wondering why he was so powerless to do anything. </p><p>
  <em>Isn't a hero's job about helping people?</em>
</p><p>The other Tim spoke up again.</p><p>"While I was in charge, I did some research and asked some people questions. Did you know, that living things are made out of stardust? Those sparkling things outer space?" He heard a chuckle but it didn't sound happy to his ears. If anything, it sounded sorrowful and broken. "I've always been fond of space, you know. I bet you like space too." He did. "So, I'm not gonna disappear forever. I will be traveling from one galaxy to another, from a nebula to a constellation. And when you look up at a starry night, I will be there, okay?"</p><p>"Bu...but you deserve better!" He said through his tears. "You should get to live, to enjoy your life! Why must this happen? It's not fair!"</p><p>"Life is not fair, remember? But I guess we'll have to make the best out of the things we've got." He felt the fabric covering his shoulder getting damper. "Thank you. So much. For the last few days."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you. But hey, you will talk to Dad and everyone, right? Please..."</p><p>"Okay." He heard a whisper. "Okay, I will..."</p><p>They let go of each other and furiously wiped their tears away. He still couldn't believe that he could cry in his mind. The other Tim smiled courageously and he tried to smile back.</p><p>
  <em>Stardust...</em>
</p><p>"Dad said it's best you be in charge while they use the machine. So...ready?"</p><p>"Yeah. Guess this is goodbye."</p><p>"It's been nice knowing you. And sharing a body with you."</p><p>"I bet my ass it hasn't been nice having to share." Other Tim smirked weakly. "But okay. Thank you, Tim."</p><p>"Goodbye Tim. If I have to keep my promise, good luck on your trip outer space."</p><p>"Goodbye." And his world was drowning in darkness where dwelled an unfinished promise and the endless grief.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason pushed the door of his brother's room open and was greeted with the sight of Tim passing out on his bed. It'd only been an hour and a half but he wanted to check on Tim anyway.</p><p>The figure on the bed stirred and Jason approached him with caution. That was when he noticed the tearstained face. Whatever conversation they had, it must have taken a toll on them. Hazy blue eyes fluttered open and Jason made some shuffling sounds so as not to startle the boy.</p><p>"Jason?" If he had been a few feet farther, he wouldn't have heard the soft voice.</p><p>"You okay kid?" He blurted out.</p><p>"Hmm." The kid still looked dazed and blue eyes kept blinking lazily at the ceiling. "Whe...when are we starting? I just need a few moment to prepare myself."</p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p>"We're starting when you're ready." Bruce had made it clear not to rush the kid.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Good..." They fell into silence for a couple of seconds. "He...hey, uh, I just want to...to say thank you."</p><p>"What for?" He sat down on the bed.</p><p>"For being the brother I've never had, I suppose. I mean, I don't blame my world Jason for trying to kill me. He died and I've replaced him, and...and it wasn't like we had any kind of relationship before that so... I just wish I could make him proud."</p><p>
  <em>This kid, and the little shit are gonna be the death of me.</em>
</p><p>He felt dread rising from the pit of his stomach hearing every word Tim said. If only he could have done something...</p><p>Jason wasn't much of a talker, and he didn't really know what to say so he gently gathered the kid into his arms and put his chin on top of the ebony hair. He felt the pair of cold arms wrapping around his middle and closed his eyes.</p><p>Tim had always had a warmer body temperature than others'. He kept joking about being a summer child and Jason could count a handful of times the kid felt this cold.</p><p>"It's not your fault kid. Your world Jason sounds like an asshole. I mean, I would know. I'm definitely an asshole." It was meant to be a joke but he still remembered his fight with Tim when he first met the kid as Robin.</p><p>The guilt had never really gone away and sometimes he found it hard to face his brother (<em>trusting, kind, innocent, forgiving</em>) and not thinking about the sound of himself breaking the kid's wrist, the feeling of his brother face on his knuckles or the terrified expression Tim had when his mask was being removed.</p><p>"If it helps," He continued. "I'm so proud of you kid. So, so proud." He said, emphasized every word.</p><p>Jason felt the kid in his arms relaxed and heard a small sob from the crook of his neck. He hadn't known other Tim for long but he was sure if he had been given a chance, he would try to be the brother the kid deserved.</p><p>He let Tim cry his heart out as he rubbed circles into the kid's back and ran his fingers through the unruly mop of dark hair. How much more misery could one person take?</p><p>The sound of crying died down sometime later and Tim pulled away to rub at the tear tracks. Jason reached over to the nightstand and handed the kid a box of tissue.</p><p>"I think I'm ready. Can we just get it done now?"</p><p>"Take some minutes for yourself. You wanna say goodbye to Bruce and others?"</p><p>"B, Dick, Cass and Steph." Just family then.</p><p>"I'll send them up here. You'll be okay alone for a sec?"</p><p>Tim nodded and Jason tousled the mess of hair once more before going downstairs. He found his family in a record time and quickly ushered them up to Tim's room. However, Bruce told Dick, Cass and Stephanie to go in first and turned his attention back to him.</p><p>"Jay, how are you doing?"</p><p>"What kind of question...? Isn't this what you're supposed to ask the kid in there?"</p><p>"Jay, I know you're not okay with what's happening now. And I know you care about Tim, both of them." Jason scowled. "Son, you don't have to be so strong for them all the time. That's my job and I..."</p><p>"You don't understand! I beat the shit out of Tim and Jason from the other world had tried to kill the kid several times. What kind of brother does that? Maybe the awful kind! Me." He shrugged, glancing around to avoid looking at the older man.</p><p>"Jaylad, you're not an awful brother. Tell me, what kind of awful brother cares about his siblings and comforts them when they're in distress? What kind of awful brother willingly puts aside his and their father's differences and comes back to live with his family just because his little brother has asked him to?" Bruce raised an eyebrow as if daring him to argue back.</p><p>"Fine fine. You've got a point." He couldn't stand another lecture now. It wasn't the right time for one. Jason slumped his shoulders. "Go and talk to the kid. I'll be waiting out here. I've already talked to him."</p><p>Bruce nodded and smiled at him as the man opened the door. Jason sighed tiredly, sliding down against the wall and stared at nothing as he thought about what-ifs and what-could-have-beens.</p>
<hr/><p>They went down to the cave. Bruce said if anything unwanted happened, they would have the tool to fix it.</p><p>Tim sat on the medical bed as he watched everyone running around preparing for the process of extracting his memory from other Tim's head. Except for Dick. The man was sitting beside him with an arm wrapped around him. Tim appreciated the simple gesture of comfort.</p><p>Barry brought the machine over and Tim shook Dick's arm off him to let the man connect the wires to <strike>other Tim's</strike> his forehead and temples.</p><p>"Lie down kiddo. It'll be more comfortable." The blond man said. He complied.</p><p>Cass took his hand and everyone in his family gathered around the foot of the bed, smiling at him.</p><p>Barry pressed some buttons on the round machine and typed in something.</p><p>"We love you, sweetheart." Was the last thing he heard before the blinding pain took over and he screamed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tim woke up to a massive headache and feeling like he had been missing something. His body felt lighter but at the same time, his heart felt heavier. He breathed in softly and opened his eyes.</p><p>He was in his room, cocooned in the pile of pillows and blankets. Tim tried to move his arms but ended up hitting something.</p><p>His brothers.</p><p>Dick and Jason were sandwiching him from both sides, soundly asleep.</p><p>He pushed himself up, carefully avoided the two sleeping men and his eyes traveled to the window. There was a little light coming in from the outside and he guessed it was probably early in the morning.</p><p>A grunt escaped Jason's mouth and Tim was met with a pair of blue-greenish eyes. A frown appeared on his brother's face.</p><p>"Tim?"</p><p>"He...hey Jase, good morning." He shifted a bit to face the man.</p><p>"Fuck! I forgot... Nevermind." Jason's eyes went wide as he sat up. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Good." He ignored his aching heart and the empty sensation inside his mind. "How did the process go? Other Tim..."</p><p>"We got his memory out of your head. Stored it in a bottle. The thing's surprisingly glittery."</p><p>"He said living things are made out of stardust, that must be why it's glittery." He said, swallowing the ugly feeling of guilt and saudage.</p><p>He heard Dick groaned and saw the man moved his hands up to rub his eyes.</p><p>"Timmy?"</p><p>"I'm okay." He said quickly. "Can I see the bottle?"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a big bottle. Just about as big as half of his fist and 6 inch tall. Inside the glass, there were specks of red sparkles mixed with yellow and green. To other people's eyes, it might look cute and harmless. But Tim knew better.</p><p>He knew how much pain and misery was contained in it.</p><p>"Hi." He said to the bottle. "It's me. Dad and some Justice Leaguers are on their way to go check on the supposedly destroyed universes. And Cass and Steph have managed to attain the chest of memories. They named it like that..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
All those universes had really been destroyed. He remembered the solemnity on his dad's face when the man returned home after almost a week off searching for them.</p><p>There was no way around his promise now. </p><p>His world felt like crumbling when his breathing quickened and his hands balled into fists. He wanted to hurt the aliens. To make them suffer. Maybe to kill...</p><p>He let out a cry full of despair and fleed from the cave. There were voices calling him but Tim ignored them all. His head felt fuzzy and everything turned red to the feeling of anger. He ran back to his room and double locked it.</p><p>
  <em>Why...?</em>
</p><p>He smashed the closest thing to his hand to a wall. It was his lamp. Still feeling no satisfaction, he growled as his fists pounded on the smooth surface of the said wall.</p><p>
  <em>Why this always happens?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why so many people have to die?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why am I so useless?</em>
</p><p>He fell to his knees as his head moved on its own accord, hitting the wall in a repeatitive pattern. The pain numbed his rage and released his tears. He slumped against the wall and hugged his torso, mouth opened to let out a silent scream. The pain spreaded on his forehead as he slowed down the repeat of the action.</p><p>Then everything happened at once.</p><p>His door was knocked down and he was pulled back against someone's chest. Tim struggled to get out of the tight hold but the fight left his body as quickly as it came.</p><p>He could feel a hand running through his hair and two others holding his own tenderly. He buried his face in someone's neck and cried everything out.</p><p> </p><p>He soon became aware of his surrounding. Turned out, Dick was the one holding him, Jason was holding his hands, and his dad and Cass were hovering above them. He was getting tired of being in this kind of situation.</p><p>Alfred arrived with a first aid kit and wrapped his bleeding hands up before checking his head. At least the hands weren't broken and there wasn't blood trickling down from his forehead. His dad left then returned with a face washcloth and cleaned the tears off his face.</p><p>Nobody said anything and Tim was grateful for that.</p><p>His dad took him from Dick's arms and with a quick gesture, he sent everyone out of his room. The man then put him on his bed and sat the opposite to him, examined the damaged hands.</p><p>"Dad..." He whispered. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"No, no baby. It's not your fault." The man looked up to make eyes contact with him. "There was nothing you can do or could have done. No one knew the aliens were destroying universes. Nobody could have done anything, and you are not to blamed. Alright, sweetheart?"</p><p>He nodded, scrambling onto his dad's lap and curled up against the strong, warm chest. The guilt and anger at himself were there still but he didn't think anything could have stopped him from seeking comfort from the man he called father for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, they found themselves on top of the WE building with the chest of memories. It was a starry night with a pretry clear sky for Gotham standard.</p><p>He found two more bottles of Tim Drake-Wayne from two other universes and claimed them for himself. He wanted to release them.</p><p>They started to open the bottles that held many people's records of their lives. All agreed to released their counterparts last without even saying a word.</p><p>Colourful specks of light flew upwards to join the billions stars somewhere out in the endlessness of space. The sight was breathtaking and heartbreaking at once.</p><p>Tim opened the two bottles of the Tim Drake-Waynes that he never had the chance of getting know first. He watched as the others released their counterparts onto the increasingly glowing sky.</p><p>There was only one bottle left. He held it tightly in his right hand.</p><p>"Sweetheart?" He turned around to see his dad's solemn face. "Let him go. Let him join them."</p><p>"I...I...can't..."</p><p>"Please, baby. You have to let him go. Don't you think stucking in a small, stuffy bottle would be more unpleasant than flying up in space, traveling forever? He's just a ghost of his own consciousness now. Tim, darling, let him go."</p><p>He blinked the wetness away from his eyes and took a step back, hands toying carefully with the bottle. It was time...</p><p>The cork got plucked and he held the bottle high up. He watched closely to see the moment other Tim's light joined with the others'. He hoped the other Tim felt happy and at peace in the end. He hoped they all did.</p><p>He sniffled, staring dumbly at the stardust, still flickering in distance. He could tell that someone was approaching from behind, probably his dad, and leaned back a little. He felt a kiss being pressed to the right side of his head. The lights gradually disappeared from his line of vision.</p><p>They went home, no one bothered to say a thing.</p><p>The silence felt comforting and he fell asleep in the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It'd been a whole month. He had eased back into his old lifestyle. Back to school, back to being Robin, almost back to the time before <em>him</em>.</p><p>The guilt never really left, and he had had more and more anxiety attacks and sensory overload episodes since that night. Nightmare had been a regular visitor and he would dissociate from reality once in a while.</p><p>His dad had offered to find him a therapist that usually worked with heroes and asked him to give it a try. He agreed to go and see her after three days of thinking about the offer.</p><p>Arguments happened less frequently and Jason had tried to stop the whole killing thing for his sake. The longest the man had gone without adding another dead body to his body count was 25 days and still counting.</p><p>He was allowed to go on patrol, as long as he stayed close to Batman. Nightwing sometimes went with them, and Batgirl with Spoiler had their own patrol route. Red Hood took over patrolling Crime Alley, like usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a nice night. Batman and him had stopped a mugging, a robbery and managed to talk a person out of suicide. They landed on a rooftop to catch their breath and that was when they heard Nightwing through their comms.</p><p>"B? You might want to track my location. I'm on the East side, near that restaurant you like."</p><p>"Nighwing, what's your status?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm not seriously injured or something. But eh, there's a kid. He jumped at me out of nowhere. Said he's your son."</p><p>Tim looked at his dad, nose scrunched up. The man stared back at him through the white lens. He could tell that the man was just as confused and weirded out as him.</p><p>"Do you have a name?"</p><p>"Uh, hold on..." There was some muffling sounds before they heard Nightwing again. "He says his name is Damian Wayne, and he's your blood son."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go folks! This fic is finished and yell at me if you think the plot for this chapter is effing stupid or everything feels a bit too rushed. I did try to learn from my mistakes in the first fic but how good the fic is depends on your opinions on it. </p><p>I don't really know if I will write about Damian joining the fam because I seriously don't know how to write the kid. But I'll still consider it.</p><p>And please, please forgive me of this feel too awkward or too rushed. I'm still an amateur.</p><p>Thanks for reading the whole thing and I appreciate your support of me. I hope you all have enjoyed it.</p><p>I'm having another fic out in a few days (not the one I talked about the other day). I was bored in class this morning and I thought about some of my old pranks. Then I was like "hey, this is a great idea for a fic". It's gonna be called Shrimp Paste so maybe keep an eye out if you're interested.</p><p>Title chapter is from Carry The Weight by We Came As Romans.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feed on comments, really. They give me motivation to keep writing (and motivation to write as soon as I post the last chapter)<br/>No comment is fine though, no pressure.</p><p>This has been a trip with (I think) a nice amount of improvement in my writing. My other works have helped too but since this is my current longest fic, it has definitely helped a lot. I will see if another sequel is possible (though you all are probably bored with my dumbass writing).</p><p>Once again, please give me feedback so I can improve. Thank you all so much.</p><p>Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at <a href="https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/">@bisexualnerd</a>. It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃<br/>See ya all later &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>